Akira of the Akatsuki
by Mitchi Takahashi
Summary: Akira Daiomaru has been raised by the Akatsuki since she can remember. But one day while training her sharingan is revealed, but its a bloodline trait! Why does she posess it, and who are these people that she remembers from so long ago?
1. Enter Akira Daiomaru

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or the show, props to whoever does and DO NOT SUE ME!**

"Have you made progress on the project?" asked a dark figure from behind a desk.

"Yes, she is coming along wonderfully! We just finished transferring the blood into the body; this shall be the best shinobi in the village!" said a kneeling man. The man behind the desk just shrugged and waved the man out of the room.

Several hours later a small baby was placed on the doorstep of the most powerful clan(s) in the village, the Uzumaki Uchiha house.

Cold and uncomfortable the small child began to cry loudly. A blond young man rubbed his eyes as he opened the door shivering as the early morning cold rushed into the house. He blinked not seeing anyone before looking down and freezing. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes before looking again, sure enough a baby in a black blanket was laying at his feet crying. "Sasuke!" he yelled over his shoulder dragging out the name. Nothing, "Sasuke!" he said louder and more hurriedly. Footsteps approached.

"What, dobe?" asked a raven-haired boy as he came up behind Naruto; who pointed at the small bundle. Sasuke stared, blinked, then slapped the back of Naruto's head. "What do you think you're doing? Get that thing inside before it catches cold!" Naruto nodded and scooped it up before stepping inside.

"Wad we do with it now?!" He said holding as far away from his chest as possible without dropping it. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged, "Im gonna go get someone to help with this," he said shoving the child into Sasuke's arms and taking off out the door. Sasuke stared after him while trying not to drop the child. He jiggled it a bit trying to readjust his hands, the child giggled and reached its small hands towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke found he was smiling at the dark-haired baby and brought it closer to his chest.

……………………………….

**In the forest outside of the Village:**

A man ran hard trying to escape from an enemy that wouldn't notice he was missing for a few more hours. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he tried to shake it away. Not seeing where he was headed he ran headlong into a tall man in a large cloak. The man was exhausted, "Sir! Please, get me away from here! I have to get away from my colleges before they kill me! I never wanted to create her! A person that powerful should be destroyed before they are trained to use the power! Get the child away from the Uzumaki Uchiha house before they find her, I am begging you to do this one thing for the safety of everyone!" The man cried. Itachi looked down at him his interest sparked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly, removing the man's hands from his cloak.

"I was forced to create a shinobi whose powers could not be matched, but I could only make a child. I left it at the most powerful house in the village and now they are going to kill me! I am begging you, good sir, help me and save my life!" shouted the man.

Itachi's eyes hardened and he helped the man up. "I will help you," he said, the man smiled. His smile quickly faded as Itachi thrust a kunai knife into his stomach. "I will help you die," Itachi said removing the knife and letting the man drop to the ground. He knelt and wiped his bloody knife on the man's clothing before turning and walking towards the village.

……………………………………………..

"How the hell do you not have a clue about where a frickin' baby came from!" shouted Sakura. Kakashi shushed at her and tucked the navy blue blanket around the sleeping child.

"If you hadn't noticed Sakura, there is a sleeping child in the room," he said looking at the pink haired girl. She blushed pinker then her hair and mumbled an apology. "Do you have any clue who this girl might have belonged to?" he said turning his attention to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke shook his head as he leaned on the side of the crib watching the child. Naruto was watching Sasuke as he leaned against the wall.

"No clue, it was just on the doorstep. I heard it, called Sasuke then went to get you guys," he said looking at the baby.

"Well, someone obviously wanted you two to have her," said Kakashi as he pulled out some baby clothes from a box that Sakura had brought over. "So, what are you going to name her?"

"What do you mean, we don't want it!" said Naruto.

Sasuke just stared at the child, "I thinking Akiko," he said quietly.

"Nice name," said Sakura with a smile.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? We can't take care of a baby! We don't even know how to!" Naruto said shocked as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"I'm just thinking, if Akiko was given to us, then maybe we should think of the child and take care of it like we were trusted too," he said smoothing Akiko's small amount of hair to one side of her head. Naruto gawked.

"You grew attached to it while I was gone didn't you," he said darkly.

"Her name is Akiko, _not it_," said Sasuke glancing at his lover. Naruto shook his head.

"If you want to keep it-"

"Akiko," Sasuke interrupted.

"_Akiko_, then I guess we will. Now, just to find a babysitter or something; we have a mission in two days, and we can't take her with us!" Naruto said wrapping his hands around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke leaned against his chest with a sigh and Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ya know, she is kinda cute," He whispered.

Sasuke smiled and placed his hands over Naruto's, "I know," he said as they both watched Akiko sleeping. She gurgled a little and kind of shifted to the side, Sasuke giggled. Sakura was astonished, she had never seen Sasuke or Naruto so relaxed as they were with each other, let alone heard Sasuke giggle!

Itachi was watching through a window unnoticed by everyone. Kakashi felt as if they were under surveillance and Itachi withdrew onto the roof as Kakashi turned to look out the window. "So, in two days I strike," whispered Itachi before taking off into the night. Back in the room Kakashi shrugged and turned back towards the others.

"Well, you have all of tomorrow to find someone to take care of her, just make sure that who ever it is you trust," said Sakura looking hopeful. Naruto picked up on the hint.

"Sakura, would you like to watch her for us?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura glowed and squealed.

"Would I ever!" She exclaimed, the baby groaned and rolled over. Sakura blushed and placed a finger to her lips smiling. Everyone laughed; the baby opened its eyes and reached towards Sasuke sleepily. Sasuke sighed happily and placed his finer in the girl's small hand. His smile widened when Akiko gripped his finger tightly giggling.

…………………………….

**Two days later:**

"Please, make sure you take good care of her, and don't forget to warm the milk before you give it to her and make sure she doesn't get cold!" said Sasuke as Sakura pushed him out of the house and Naruto pulled him.

"Yes, yes, I know all these things!" Sakura gasped as she peeled Sasuke's fingers off the doorway. Finally he was out of the house, "Now get before you're late!" she said standing straight. Sasuke sighed and waved a hand, Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "Get!' shouted Sakura pointing towards the gate, Sasuke's shoulders drooped and he trudged out of the yard. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Just two days and he's already a doting father!" she cried with frustration before turning a shutting the door. She walked to Akiko's nursery and tucked the blanket around her. She smiled and made her way across the room to the padded rocking chair in the corner. She pulled out a manga she "borrowed" from Kakashi while he was sleeping and opened it at her bookmark. For some reason she found this perverted and adult book somewhat entertaining. She rocked back and forth reading quietly before she found her eyelids drooping. She wasn't tired though, so why did she feel like sleeping? Her eyelids finally shut and she slipped into a deep sleep.

"Finally that useless girl went to sleep, I'm surprised she was able to resist it that long!" said Itachi quietly as he slipped into the room. He walked over to the sleeping baby without making a sound and lifted her from the crib. "From what that man said you're going to be really powerful," he said holding the child at arms length, "You don't look like much right now though! I hope for your sake that that man was right," he said before pulling the child into his cloak and holding it against his chest. He then withdrew a small piece of paper that he dropped into the crib before taking off. Sakura remained sleeping with the manga still clutched in her hand.

……………………………….

"What do you have Itachi?" asked a fish-like man as Itachi walked into the base.

"Something that it said to be very talented, but we won't know for a while," He said walking past him into his room. Kisame followed him, shutting the door behind him. Itachi carefully withdrew the child from his cloak and set it on Kisame's bed. Then he sat on his own and stared at it.

"You brought home a baby…." said Kisame confused.

"It's not just any child; it's supposed to be some sort of special thing. Some dude I killed was all worked up about her, so I took her from my brother," he said. Kisame just stared.

………………………………………….

"I'm home!" shouted Sasuke as he rushed up the stairs towards the nursery, Naruto following closely behind. He burst into the nursery to find Sakura in the corner sleeping, from the looks of it for a while. He could tell something was wrong. "Naruto, get Kakashi," he said as he looked around the room. He walked over to the crib, "Akiko is gone! Hurry up and get him!" he shouted turning back towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he set off out of the house at full speed. Sasuke walked over to the sleeping Sakura and slapped her face gently on both sides. She didn't even twitch. "A gen-jutsu," he whispered before forming a handsign, "Release," he said tensely and he touched Sakura. She jerked out of her sleep.

"Shoot, I must have dozed off," she said sitting up straight.

"Akiko is gone," said Sasuke his throat tight.

"What!" shouted Sakura standing up. She ran over to the crib and looked inside. She shook her head and started pulling the blankets out of it, Sasuke watched her as tears formed in his eyes. A small piece of paper fell to the floor. Sasuke walked over and picked it up as Sakura continued a complete inspection of the blankets and room; she even looked under the chair. Sasuke quickly read the paper and felt the strength going out of his body. Tears started to stream down his face as he fell to his knees the paper sliding form his fingers. Sakura spotted it and picked it up.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me bro, lots of love…. Itachi," she said quietly reading out loud. She felt her throat tightening, "HE put me under gen-jutsu then took her," she whispered as she slumped into the chair her mouth still open. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Sasuke punching the floor as he cried.


	2. Discovering the Impossible

Chapter 1:

Several hours later a small baby was placed on the doorstep of the most powerful clan(s) in the village, the Uzumaki Uchiha house.

Cold and uncomfortable the small child began to cry loudly. A blond young man rubbed his eyes as he opened the door shivering as the early morning cold rushed into the house. He blinked not seeing anyone before looking down and freezing. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes before looking again, sure enough a baby in a black blanket was laying at his feet crying. "Sasuke!" he yelled over his shoulder dragging out the name.

"Im gonna go get someone to help with this," he said shoving the child into Sasuke's arms and taking off out the door. Sasuke stared after him while trying not to drop the child. He jiggled it a bit trying to readjust his hands, the child giggled and reached its small hands towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke found he was smiling at the dark-haired baby and brought it closer to his chest.

…………………………..

"I was forced to create a shinobi whose powers could not be matched, but I could only make a child. I left it at the most powerful house in the village and now they are going to kill me! I am begging you, good sir, help me and save my life!" shouted the man.

Itachi's eyes hardened and he helped the man up. "I will help you," he said, the man smiled. His smile quickly faded as Itachi thrust a kunai knife into his stomach. "I will help you die," Itachi said removing the knife and letting the man drop to the ground.

………………..

"Shoot, I must have dozed off," she said sitting up straight.

"Akiko is gone," said Sasuke his throat tight.

"What!" shouted Sakura standing up. She ran over to the crib and looked inside. She shook her head and started pulling the blankets out of it, Sasuke watched her as tears formed in his eyes. A small piece of paper fell to the floor. Sasuke walked over and picked it up as Sakura continued a complete inspection of the blankets and room; she even looked under the chair. Sasuke quickly read the paper and felt the strength going out of his body. Tears started to stream down his face as he fell to his knees the paper sliding form his fingers. Sakura spotted it and picked it up.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me bro, lots of love…. Itachi," she said quietly reading out loud. She felt her throat tightening, "HE put me under gen-jutsu then took her," she whispered as she slumped into the chair her mouth still open. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Sasuke punching the floor as he cried.

Chapter 2:

**Twelve years later:**

"Itachi-san, wait a minute!" shouted a young raven-haired girl as she ran to catch up with a tall man. She stopped right behind him smiling, "You almost forgot something important!" she said cheerfully as she looked up at him.

"And what would that be," said Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"This!" said the girl thrusting a small parcel at the man before turning and running back to the base.

"What is it Itachi?" said Kisame looking at his partner's face.

Itachi shrugged and tore off the paper letting something fall into his hand. "It's a bracelet, made out of a silk ribbon and many small glass beads. I wonder why she gave it to me," he said holding it up to the light.

"Look, there's a piece of paper on it," said Kisame pointing at it.

Itachi picked it up and looked at it, "Um…"

"It says happy late birthday and good luck on your mission," said Kisame. Itachi smirked.

"Only Akira would do something like this," said Itachi shaking his head and slipping the bracelet over his hand. It settled perfectly on his wrist. He smiled a little and walked away from the base disappearing into the forest. Kisame hurried to catch up, stunned that he had seen Itachi smile. Akira giggled as she watched the two men disappear as they made their way towards the location of their next mission.

"What was that you gave him, hmmmmm?" asked Deidara coming up beside her.

"Just a birthday present, if you really want to know what it is, why don't you ask him when he gets home?" Akira said with a smirk as she turned and walked past him. Deidara flushed at the thought of asking Itachi and walked towards the training grounds. Akira just giggled and took off into the woods. She arrived at the clearing she normally practiced in a short while

She tried to clear her thoughts but found it difficult to as her thoughts kept traveling back to her past. Her entire life she had been raised by the Akatsuki so why had she always felt like there was a part of her life that no one had even bothered to tell her about. "What is missing?" she asked aloud not realizing someone was close.

"What's missing from what?" asked an uninterested voice from behind her. Akira started and twisted to see behind her as she took a fighting stance. "Calm down, it's obvious that I'm not going to hurt you, why would I?" asked the male as he stepped out of the shade of a nearby tree. Akira sighed.

"Do you mind not sneaking up on me like that Kakuzu?" she said let her arms drop to her side.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how deep in thought you were; I guess I just got used to you always knowing who was near you," he said completely uninterested. Akira just smirked.

"I was just thinking, but obviously you wouldn't realize how absorbing that can be since you don't think of anything but money," she joked. Kakuzu just shrugged, Akira smiled inwardly. Kakuzu always hated showing when he was amused and she had noticed that when he was he would simply shrug instead of showing it on his facial features.

"What are you doing out here in the open anyways? You know very well that you should never let your guard down when you're alone," he said his voice slightly cheerier. Akira just shrugged.

"I guess I wasn't exactly thinking along the lines of a shinobi, more along the lines of an actual teenage girl," she said as she stretched her arms out to the side. She bent over backwards and gripped her ankles. "How long was I out here?" she asked as she placed her hands on the ground and lifted her feet over her head.

"About half an hour."

"I wasn't gone to long, so why did you come to find me?" she said taking a few steps back while in a handstand.

"Because I knew that if you weren't home when Itachi came back that he wouldn't be too happy. You do have practice with him this afternoon and the assignment wasn't a very difficult one."

"Ah, but that is what you think, according to my beads, he encountered some shinobi that the client hadn't mentioned would be there. He should be involved in a battle about now, and it seems that it is most likely going to delay his return about a half hour," she said throwing the bracelet she was holding at Kakuzu, who caught it easily, without losing her balance.

He looked at it a moment before holding it out to her. She righted herself and took the bracelet from his really outstretched hand. "That is a brilliant piece of work, does he know that it allows to you to watch him?"

"It only works when he allows it to as well, therefore he must know. And plus, it was clearly marked with chakra, so he would have noticed it when he put it on. Though the chakra marker I placed on it should be fading soon, if I have to I will explain how it works better when he arrives home," Akira said as she stretched to one side then the other. Kakuzu just nodded.

"You really have grown since we first started training you. And don't get a big head because I said that, just be home when you see Itachi making his way back, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Akira said before starting a back flip, Kakuzu shook his head at her and walked back to the base. Akira watched him leave out of the corner of her eye and she pulled out her beads again, "I'm going to make a set for Kisame too I think," she whispered as she watched Itachi use a series of hand signs so quickly that she couldn't follow it. She smiled and placed the beads back into her pocket, _I'll talk to him about it when they get home. _She thought as she grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself onto it.

……………………………………..

"Damn, he's already done with the mission," Akira said jumping out of the tree and landing squarely on her feet. She straightened and walked back towards the base arriving there just in time to see Itachi coming towards it. She watched as he and Kisame jumped gracefully from branch to branch without falter or getting in each other's way. She laughed as Itachi was forced to shorten his last jump so that he didn't flatten her and looked up into his eyes, "Welcome home Itachi-san, Kisame-kun!" she said with a wide smile. Itachi ruffled her hair and walked past her into the base and Kisame just smiled somewhat before following Itachi. Akira turned and followed them. She knew better then to talk to Itachi without him first saying something to her when he had just come home from a mission that had involved an unexpected complication. Though three, untalented shinobi wasn't a challenge for Itachi he was still slightly worked up about having to perform more work then originally thought.

She was measuring a piece of silk around Kisame's wrist when Itachi finally stood up, she looked towards him with a quizzical look in her eye, he nodded at her. "I'll finish it later," she said to Kisame marking the length of silk before placing her things back into the kit and following Itachi outside. Kisame watched her leave and smiled slightly, _when he first brought her home I thought that she was going to be more of a burden in his mind, but he really is enjoying having her around. I guess this is jus one of those things that turns out better then ever expected. _He thought as Itachi held open the door for Akira who smiled and thanked him for acting like a gentleman.

Outside Akira looked at Itachi patiently. He rolled his eyes quickly before waving his hand at her; she knew that meant the regular hand-to-hand combat practice. She sighed slightly and took a fighting stance. Itachi just stood there. Akira knew that Itachi would never make the first move and she relaxed. She placed one hand on her hip and the other she let hand down as she watched him. He had trouble keeping form laughing at how silly she looked waiting for him to attack. She raised an eyebrow and switched feet. Itachi jut smirked. "Well, are you going to attack or not? 'Cause I sure as hell ain't numb enough to attack you first," Akira said with a smile. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not attack first, so, please hurry up and attack?" Itachi said, Akira sighed and ran at him. Itachi stood to the side to have Akira run past him and was surprised when she jumped at the last second and kicked out at his head. He stepped back quickly and tried to catch her ankle, narrowly missing. Akira smiled and swung her other leg around narrowly missing the side of Itachi's face. He moved back yet another step and jumped as Akira landed on the ground taking a swipe at his legs. He landed a few feet from her smiling, "Well, you certainly have learned a lot in such a short period of time," he mused.

"Well, how could I not learn quickly when I'm being trained by a group of the best?" Akira said straitening. _If only you knew, _ thought Itachi as he ran at her. Akira stepped to the side and ducked quickly as he tried the same trick that she had used to surprise him. He kicked out at her with his other foot. She caught his ankle and pulled. He held his ground and jerked his foot to the side whacking her in the shoulder. She winced and moved away from him.

"You got careless," he remarked as she jumped up at him and aimed a punch at his temple. He caught her hand. She brought her other fist over to the other side of his face. He caught that one too, so she brought her leg up towards the top of his head. He readjusted his arm so her kick was deflected off his forearm. Akira yanked her fist out of his hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt yanking as she jumped over him. He fell backwards and tried to catch himself to find Akira placing a knee into his stomach. _Why is she so good all of a sudden? Just last week she was being knocked back because she was so impatient! _He thought as he rolled away from her next kick. He looked up at her face and froze. "Freeze," he said quickly standing up. Akira relaxed and tensed right up when Itachi grabbed her chin and yanked her face up. Sure enough, her eyes were red. "How the…" he whispered as he stared into her sharingan. "She was completely confused, "Kisame! Come quickly!" Itachi shouted with fear in his voice. Kisame burst out of the base and ran towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he arrived next to Akira.

Itachi turned Akira's face towards Kisame, she winced slightly at the sharp movement. Kisame dropped the glass he was holding. Neither of them flinched as it shatter on the ground. "But, how can she have Sharingan?" he asked with a weak voice looking at Itachi who only blinked. "Could it be because?" he said not completing his sentence.

"What are you talking about? Sharingan is a bloodline jutsu specific to the Uchiha clan only, how could I have it?" she asked yanking away from them. She blinked and the red in her eyes disappeared.

"Akira, I guess that now would be the right time to tell you," started Kisame as he shut his eyes. Akira felt the strength go from her as Itachi and Kisame explained just how they got her and how she was created.


	3. Running From Life

Chap 2:

"Itachi-san, wait a minute!" shouted a young raven-haired girl as she ran to catch up with a tall man. She stopped right behind him smiling, "You almost forgot something important!" she said cheerfully as she looked up at him.

"And what would that be," said Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"This!" said the girl thrusting a small parcel at the man before turning and running back to the base.

"What was that you gave him, hmmmmm?" asked Deidara coming up beside her.

"Just a birthday present, if you really want to know what it is, why don't you ask him when he gets home?" Akira said with a smirk as she turned and walked past him. Deidara flushed at the thought of asking Itachi and walked towards the training grounds.

. Her entire life she had been raised by the Akatsuki so why had she always felt like there was a part of her life that no one had even bothered to tell her about. "What is missing?" she asked aloud not realizing someone was close.

_Why is she so good all of a sudden? Just last week she was being knocked back because she was so impatient! _He thought as he rolled away from her next kick. He looked up at her face and froze. "Freeze," he said quickly standing up. Akira relaxed and tensed right up when Itachi grabbed her chin and yanked her face up. Sure enough, her eyes were red. "How the…" he whispered as he stared into her sharingan. "She was completely confused, "Kisame! Come quickly!" Itachi shouted with fear in his voice. Kisame burst out of the base and ran towards him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 3:

Tears streamed down Akira's face as she backed away from Itachi and Kisame. They looked at the ground not daring to make eye contact, "You're lying," she said shaking her head. Itachi didn't say anything, "It can't be true," she stammered as she backed into a tree. No one said anything. She turned and jumped into the forest running as fast as she could, where she was going she didn't know, she just had to get away.

"Akira!" shouted Kisame stepping forward, Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Give her time, she has things that she needs to figure out for herself," he said loosening his grip on Kisame. Kisame sighed and turned towards his partner.

"So what do we do know? Wait?" he asked.

"Wait, if she doesn't come back in a day or two we'll go find her," he sighed, "She'll need time, but we can't give her to much. Its dangerous for her to be out there alone at her age." Kisame looked back to the woods and nodded before he and Itachi started back towards the base.

"Where's Akira heading, yeah?" asked Deidara as Itachi walked past him.

"I don't know, but she'll be back soon," he said. Deidara cocked his head to the side thoughtfully and follow them inside.

Akira stopped and looked around her. She didn't know where she was, only that she was still in the forest. She shrugged and sat down. "So, I was just some science project that Itachi stole from his brother?" she mumbled before placing her hands in the Tori form. She closed her eyes and fell into the depths of her mind, something she had learned to do in order to calm herself down.

She didn't know why, but when she fell into her mind she seemed like she was in a different world. (A/N When italicized she is in her mind, just for this section though). _Akira opened her eyes and stood up. She was in a small garden surrounded by white marble walls. She breathed deeply and walked over to a small pond in the corner of the garden, it glowed slightly as she approached it. Unsure of why it was glowing she touched the water's surface and fell backwards as sheets of ice rose from it reflecting her image between them. They formed a sort of hall around her and she felt herself being drawn into the mirrors. _Akira opened her eyes to find that she was in a hall of mirrors. The touched one not sure of how they had gotten there and soon her body began to melt into the mirror. She was startled but decided to let it go where it wanted to go. Finally she was fully inside the mirror, she didn't feel much different, yet at the same time she felt so much faster, like she had all the time in the world to do anything she wanted to do. She turned to the side to find that the mirrors looked like they were interconnected somehow. Intrigued she moved to another one and found that it was easy to move from mirror to mirror. She was having fun jumping from mirror to mirror that she forgot where she was and everything else as well.

………………………..

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and started home. He had been doing some minor chakra control practice just to brush up on his skills. Walking into a clearing something caught his eye, as he turned he saw a large dome of mirrors in the clearing and a girl with dark hair and pale skin jumping from one to another. Sasuke recognized the jutsu and withdrew a shuriken;. Aiming carefully he threw it catching the girl's sleeve as she jumped to another mirror.

Stunned Akira looked in the direction that the shuriken had come from, a man who was slightly taller then her was walking into the dome of mirrors. Akira stood up quickly taking a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she asked calmly stepping back from him.

"I think the question is, who are you? You do realize that you are in the territory of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" he said looking at her blankly.

"That may be the question but however, I asked it first. Therefore, ladies first," Akira said smirking at him. The man's face turned a shade of agitated red and he stepped forward. Akira stepped back at the same time.

The man sighed, "Fine, my name's Sasuke, and I'm one of the shinobi at the village," he said his face returning to its normal color. Akira relaxed slightly. "Now what's your nam-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he spotted the Uchiha family crest that Akira had on her shoulder. "Where did you get that crest?" he asked his eyes narrowing. Akira mentally kicked herself for not remembering to cover her crest.

"It's my family crest," she said quickly trying to come up with an excuse. Technically she wasn't lying.

"Your lying, I think I know whos in my family," he said slipping his hand into the shuriken pouch on his hip. Akira noticed and resumed her fighting stance. "You stole that crest didn't you!"

Akira growled low in her throat, "I would never steal anything!" she spat at Sasuke who stepped to the side quickly only to get hit with another wad of spit. He grimaced and wiped the saliva from the side of his face. Akira knew that she was acting uncivilized and smiled; _Kisame would be shocked if he saw how I was acting! _She thought. Sasuke was turning a dangerous shade of red as he withdrew a shuriken from his pouch. "What are you going to do now, cut it from my shoulder?" she asked sarcastically withdrawing a kunai knife. Sasuke saw it.

"Are you a shinobi from another village?" he asked noticing that she held the kunai the way an experienced shinobi would. Akira shrugged.

"No, but I could pretend to be if it would make you feel better," she said batting her eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"You really don't know how to respect your superiors do you?" he said simply as he slipped a shuriken into his wrist wrappings. Akira noticed the slight movement and saw as a shuriken disappeared into a sheet of bandages. She smiled and threw her kunai knife. Sasuke moved slightly and the kunai knife just barely cut the bandages causing the shuriken to fall to the ground.

"It's not really respecting my superiors if I respect you, its more like respecting my less talented peers," she said as she melted back into a mirror. She could tell that this Sasuke dude wasn't joking around. Akira reached into her weapon sachel and brushed her set of beads. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped as she opened her eyes. Sasuke watched as the tear fell from her face and her eyes hardened. _Itachi, I'm sorry I ran away … I'll be back. _She thought as she threw the knife at Sasuke and lunged at him throwing several shuriken at the same time.

**A/N: I'm looking for a beta since my last one quit. sigh she said that she was annoyed with how quickly I write these chapters! Oh well….**

**Itachi: Well you do come out with a new chapter about every day…**

**Me: Shut up emo…**

**Itachi: I'm not emo.**

**Me: Yah, right.**

**Itachi: pulls out kunai knife I said that I'm not emo…**

**Me: I have writers powers! And I say you're emo! random lima beans rain down on Itachi**

**Itachi: Ack! I hate lima beans! runs away**

**Me: Laughs evilly!**

**blink that was slightly strange………..**


	4. Unknowingly Meet the Past

Chapter 3:

"Give her time, she has things that she needs to figure out for herself," he said loosening his grip on Kisame. Kisame sighed and turned towards his partner.

"So what do we do know? Wait?" he asked.

"Wait, if she doesn't come back in a day or two we'll go find her," he sighed, "She'll need time, but we can't give her to much. Its dangerous for her to be out there alone at her age." Kisame looked back to the woods and nodded before he and Itachi started back towards the base.

Akira stopped and looked around her. She didn't know where she was, only that she was still in the forest. She shrugged and sat down. "So, I was just some science project that Itachi stole from his brother?" she mumbled before placing her hands in the Tori form. She closed her eyes and fell into the depths of her mind, something she had learned to do in order to calm herself down.

Akira opened her eyes to find that she was in a hall of mirrors. The touched one not sure of how they had gotten there and soon her body began to melt into the mirror. She was startled but decided to let it go where it wanted to go. Finally she was fully inside the mirror, she didn't feel much different, yet at the same time she felt so much faster, like she had all the time in the world to do anything she wanted to do. She turned to the side to find that the mirrors looked like they were interconnected somehow. Intrigued she moved to another one and found that it was easy to move from mirror to mirror. She was having fun jumping from mirror to mirror that she forgot where she was and everything else as well.

The man sighed, "Fine, my name's Sasuke, and I'm one of the shinobi at the village," he said his face returning to its normal color. Akira relaxed slightly. "Now what's your nam-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he spotted the Uchiha family crest that Akira had on her shoulder. "Where did you get that crest?" he asked his eyes narrowing. Akira mentally kicked herself for not remembering to cover her crest.

"It's my family crest," she said quickly trying to come up with an excuse. Technically she wasn't lying.

Akira reached into her weapon satchel and brushed her set of beads. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped as she opened her eyes. Sasuke watched as the tear fell from her face and her eyes hardened. _Itachi, I'm sorry I ran away … I'll be back. _She thought as she threw the knife at Sasuke and lunged at him throwing several shuriken at the same time.

Chapter 4:

Akira tried to catch her breath as Sasuke lifted himself of the ground. So far they had matched each other in skill; it was going to be a very close battle. Akira had dropped the mirror jutsu a while ago so they were fighting in the open air now. Sasuke managed to stand up and throw a Kunai at Akira who was tired and was barely scratched by it. She placed a hand over her cut and pulled it away looking at the blood on her fingertips. Her arms were covered in small nicks and cuts; in fact both of their bodies were covered in such wounds.

The two were so absorbed in battle that they didn't notice when a whistled melody filled the air as a white haired man walked past. He stopped short seeing the battle scene in front of him causing a blonde haired boy to walk into him. "Hmmm," Kakashi walked into the middle of the battle scene narrowly avoiding being hit with a kunai knife. He grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head and Naruto caught Akira. Sasuke and Akira yanked out of the others grip only to have their arms caught and pined behind their backs.  
"What the hell are your problems?" Akira shouted as she kicked out trying to get of Naruto's grab. She was to tired to actually try though.

"Why are you two fighting?" growled Naruto as he avoided getting kicked in the groin by Akira.

"She is wearing a stolen Uchiha crest!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's not stolen! I was given it by my father! He said to be proud of my heritage!" shouted back Akira. "It's not like I planned to met another Uchiha! I was told I was the last one!" lied Akira.

Sasuke stopped fighting. "What's your name?"

"Now that you asked without threatening me," Akira started, she thought hard, "Its Akiko, ack, I mean Akira, its now Akira Daoimaru."

Kakashi let go of Sasuke as he and the two other boys traded looks, _Akiko, _thought Sasuke, _That's the name I gave that baby girl twelve years ago. _"How old are you?"

"Twelve, I think, no one really knows," Akira said yanking out of Naruto's hold. "Why?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"You have amazing abilities to have been able to inflict this much damage to Sasuke," Kakashi mention poking Sasuke's arm. Sasuke glared at him and stepped away.

"He must be talented to hae inflicted just as much damage to me, where I live only nine people were ever able to hurt me, and not many of them seriously.," Akira said, _well, it is true that I was able to get hit by all of them… though only Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu have ever hurt me seriously. _She remembered, though not many of them had hit recently, she was getting really talented training with them.

"That's pretty impressive, especially for your age, what levels were the ones who hit you?" asked Kakashi.

"One was chuunin level and all the others were Jounin," said Akira slowly as she remembered which one was which level before they became wanted criminals.

"For real?" asked Naruto loudly.

"Yes, and will you keep your voice down, you were right beside me. No need to shout," said Akira rubbing her ear.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"It's ok Naruto," said Akira. The men traded a look again all sharing the same thought. "I should probably be going soon…. I guess I might see you again. Though that is unlikely. Goodbye for now, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi," Akira said their names surfacing in her mind. The nodded to her as she bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and pointed at a single footstep in the dirt. It headed south. "I wonder where she lives," he said thoughtfully and started to follow the occasional foot step. Most of them were scuff marks on the tree branches away from the roads, and there were very few.

Akira wasn't heading back to the base, she wasn't ready yet. She looked around her for a second before spotting a cave about thirty feet ahead. She made her way to it and arrived at the opening. "I guess that this will do for now," she said walking into it. She walked back out and started to collect the nearby brush and some sticks on the ground. She piled them up and had soon started a fire. She let its heat sweep over her as she leaned against the wall of the cave and closed her eyes.

Sasuke stopped looking around him as the skid marks stopped and spotted a light coming from inside a cave. He winced as he rubbed a cut and began walking towards the cave. "Akira?" he called as he entered the cave opening.

"What?" asked Akira without opening her eyes. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Do you need a place to stay? Its not really good to be staying in a cave, the nights are getting cold and it doesn't seem like you have any blankets, it doesn't seem like you have anything as a matter of fact," said Sasuke. Akira knew that what he said was true.

"No," she said prideful, "I don't need anyone else's help. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Have it your way, but just incase you change your mind, take this." He held out a piece of paper with an address scribbled across it.

Akira glanced at it. "Your handwriting sucks," she stated bluntly.

"Just be glad I didn't give you Naruto's writing, you can barely make out the symbols."

Akira smiled slightly and tucked the paper into her satchel. "I'll call on you if I need something," she said.

Sasuke could tell she didn't mean it, but he said nothing. "Well, you don't have to come by if you need something, you can come by just for the hell of it too."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't I'm going to be making friends with anyone, it's just not something in my…. Position does," she said with a grimace.

Sasuke shrugged, "You can always have friends, it doesn't really matter what job you have or status you are. Or at least it shouldn't," he said.

"If you knew the job that I'm training for you wouldn't being saying that," she said with a distasteful smile.

"Oh well, just feel free to come by," Sasuke said as he walked out of the cave. Akira watched as he started to leave and she stood up. She kicked some sand onto the fire to put it out before running after him.

She was blushing when she finally caught up to him, "Um, about your offer. I guess I could take you up on it. But only for a night or two, I have to go home soon," she said looking at the ground. Sasuke shrugged and waved for her to follow. She kept up with his pace easily.

By the time they reached his house Sasuke was just barely sweating, he had pushed himself to match Akira's pace instead of making her follow his. He had already been tired and pushing himself to keep a fast pace fore several miles without stop had just worn him out more. He walked up to his door and was reaching for the handle when Naruto pulled it open and glomped him. "You live together?" Akira asked as she stood a few feet from them. Naruto spotted her and pulled away from Sasuke.

"Um, yah, I guess you could say we're… roomies," Naruto said blushing slightly.

"Oh, so which one of you is the dominant in the relationship?" said Akira completely unfazed.

Sasuke and Naruto gaped at her, "Um…… I guess Sasuke," said Naruto blushing even more.

"Ok, I was just wondering. It's not like I care that you're gay or whatever, I was just curious," Akira said. She shivered as the night's cold started to set then realized that she shouldn't be shiver at a slight chill. Sasuke saw her slight shiver.

"We should get inside before we all catch cold," he suggested as he walked past Naruto into the house. Akira just stood there unsure of what to do. "Well, are you coming or not?" asked Sasuke from the doorway. Akira bobbed her head and walked up to the door, unsure she walked into the house. Naruto closed the door behind her.

"You'll be in the spare room, um, I'll show you were to go," Sasuke shrugged and started up the stairs. Akira followed him and Naruto followed Akira.

"You have pretty big place," Akira said.

"Yah, it was originally Sasuke's but then I moved in," said Naruto.

"Thanks for the info, but I was just stating, Narutard," Akira said.

Sasuke snorted. "Nice," he said.

"Hey! No making fun of me using my own name!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke and Akira laughed causing Naruto to blush with anger as they continued up the stairs.


	5. A Kindness Not Yet Known

Chapter 4:

The two were so absorbed in battle that they didn't notice when a whistled melody filled the air as a white haired man walked past. He stopped short seeing the battle scene in front of him causing a blonde haired boy to walk into him. "Hmmm," Kakashi walked into the middle of the battle scene narrowly avoiding being hit with a kunai knife. He grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head and Naruto caught Akira. "She is wearing a stolen Uchiha crest!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's not stolen! I was given it by my father! He said to be proud of my heritage!" shouted back Akira. "It's not like I planned to met another Uchiha! I was told I was the last one!" lied Akira.

Sasuke stopped fighting. "What's your name?"

"Now that you asked without threatening me," Akira started, she thought hard, "Its Akiko, ack, I mean Akira, its now Akira Daoimaru."

Kakashi let go of Sasuke as he and the two other boys traded looks, _Akiko, _thought Sasuke, _That's the name I gave that baby girl twelve years ago._

Sasuke stopped looking around him as the skid marks stopped and spotted a light coming from inside a cave. He winced as he rubbed a cut and began walking towards the cave. "Akira?" he called as he entered the cave opening.

"What?" asked Akira without opening her eyes. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Do you need a place to stay? Its not really good to be staying in a cave, the nights are getting cold and it doesn't seem like you have any blankets, it doesn't seem like you have anything as a matter of fact," said Sasuke. Akira knew that what he said was true.

"No," she said prideful, "I don't need anyone else's help. I can take care of myself."

"Um, about your offer. I guess I could take you up on it. But only for a night or two, I have to go home soon," she said looking at the ground. Sasuke shrugged and waved for her to follow. She kept up with his pace easily.

"You'll be in the spare room, um, I'll show you were to go," Sasuke shrugged and started up the stairs. Akira followed him and Naruto followed Akira.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 5:

Akira opened her eyes to find herself staring into the face of a girl with pinkish hair. "Who the hell are you?" she asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're up!" Sakura yelled as she stood back up and stepped back as Akira swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Hi! My name's Sakura!"

"Yah, ok, now can you please shut the hell up? Its way to early to be listening to big mouths," Akira said standing up and looking around for her clothes. She was in just her underwear but didn't seem to mind. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, they're being washed. They were covered in dirt, cuts and gashes so I figured you would like something clean," Sakura said with a smile.

"So what am I supposed to wear?" Sakura pointed at a pile of neatly folded clothing on the end of the bed. Akira carefully picked it up and looked, "There is no way I'm wearing a dress," she remarked.

"Sorry, but it's all I had," Sakura said.

Akira just stared at her, "So get me someone else's clothes, its not that hard."

"What, do you have a phobia of wearing a dress?" Sakura asked.

Akira blushed, "I've never worn one before……." She admitted.

It was Sakura's turn to stare. "You've… never worn… a dress," she repeated slowly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" snapped Akira.

"Uh, well, I'll just have to find you some other clothes…. Until then why don't you just try wearing it…?" Sakura said as she walked out of the room. Akira glanced at the dress and sighed.

Akira came down the stairs slowly hugging her bare arms. It felt so weird to be in a dress , let alone one that ended right aboe her knees, was very flowy and didn't have sleeves. Sasuke walked through the hall and spotted Akira and gasped. "Oh my word, you look like a lady," he teased. Akira blushed and kicked him as she walked by headed towards the kitchen. She was eating a fried egg when Naruto came in still in his pajamas. Akira snorted into her food when she saw Naruto's night cap.

"Nice night cap," she said holding back laughter.

Naruto just smiled and gestured rudely at her, she smiled. "Akira, I found you some more clothing," Sakura said walking into the kitchen. Akira practically knocked over her chair in her hurry to get the new clothes.

"Thanks," she said as she and Sakura started to walk to her room. Akira shut the door in Sakura's face and locked it. _That Sakura girl is slightly annoying…. _She thought as she slipped off her dress and pulled on a pair of black pants that were slightly baggy and a black, three-quarter sleeved shirt with the red swirls on both arms just below the shoulders. Akira grabbed her weapon satchels from the nightstand and pulled out a roll of bandage like material. She quickly wrapped her hands and forearms. She then removed another roll and wrapped around one thigh attaching a satchel to it. She then attached the other satchel to a fabric loop on her hip and finished up by wrapping her ankles and pulling on her own black sandals. She walked out of her room with a smile on her face. "I feel like myself now," she said with a smirk. Sakura just stared at her.

"Do you know how much you look like Kakashi?" she asked.

"So? I've always clothing like this, I don't care who I look like," Akira said with a shrug and she walked back to the kitchen with her hands in her pockets.

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at her as she entered the room. Naruto shrugged and returned to his food. Kakashi just smiled, "You look really nice," he said with a smirk.

"You're only saying that because I look like you," Akira said as she placed her plate in the sink.

Kakashi shrugged, "And you should feel honored to look like someone this cool."

"I would be honored if you shut up," said Sasuke walking into the room. He looked at Akira and grimaced, "You really do look like Moron-sensei. You should change."

"Nah, I don't want to return to wearing a dress."

"Good point."

"I'm thinking about exploring the village, you guys don't mind do you?" Akira asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Not really, just don't go to far from the mansion, its an easy place to get lost in if you don't know your way around," Sasuke said.

"If you want I'll show you around," Kakashi offered.

"I'd rather explore," Akira said quickly. Sasuke frowned, the way she didn't like to be associated with anyone else seemed oddly familiar to him. He couldn't remember how though and it felt as if he was missing something important. Akira fiddled with some beads she was holding, "Well, I'll be going now, see you guys later." She nodded and headed towards the door. She hoped that someone would stop her and demand that she stay but no one did. _They trust that I'll come back; they really think that I have no place to go. _She thought as she stepped out into the crisp summer air. She looked around her then took off onto the rooftops. She was headed towards the forest when she heard something interesting.

"So you're telling me that both that Uchiha guy AND this Kakashi hunk have the sharingan? Does that mean their related?" asked a woman.

"I don't know if they're related or not, all I know is that the sharingan is a bloodline trait and they both have used it, and well from what I've heard," a man replied. Akira stopped dead in her tracks, _those two have the sharingan and they've used it well? Maybe they could tell me something about how to use it. _She thought as she turned and headed back to the mansion.

"Back already?" Kakashi asked as Akira walked in.

"I got bored," she replied. "But I did hear something interesting, I was told by a gossip that you possess the sharingan. Is that true?" she asked slyly. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Yes, I possess the sharingan, but only in one eye," he said taping his finger on his thigh. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering," Akira said a little too quickly as she started to walk up to the room she was staying in.

Sasuke knocked on her door a little while later, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Akira said barely glancing up as the door opened. She used her finger to smudge a small bit of pencil as she added shading to a drawing she was working on.

"Wow, that's really nice," he said smiling.

"Did you want something?" Akira asked as she set down the drawing.

"I just wanted to check on you," he said.

"Why?" Akira asked, the Akatsuki had never bothered to check on her. They had all assumed that she could take care of herself and not have to be coddled. Sasuke just shrugged. "Do you like bracelets?" Akira asked suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Do you like bracelets?" Akira repeated.

"I guess, I never really wore them," Sasuke replied catiously.

"Then here," Akira dropped two bracelets into his hand, "I made them, the red one is for you and you give the white one to the one you love."

"These are beautiful," Sasuke said inspecting them.

"You should probably give the white one to Naruto," Akira said with a smile, Sasuke blushed slightly.

"You think?"

"Yah, I think he would like it," Akira said. Sasuke shrugged and slipped the bracelets into his pocket. A shrill whistle cut through the air and Akira snapped her head to the side to see out the window. Her eyes scanned the horizon and she sighed.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, shouldn't you be going to give Naruto that bracelet before you forget?" Akira said quietly. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I'll take the hint and leave you alone," he said backing out of the room and shutting the door. Akira's eyes softened and she scribbled a quick note before jumping out the window and making her way to the woods.

"Hey, Akira?" Sakura started walking in the room; she looked around not seeing anyone before spotting the note. "Thanks for everything, but I need to be heading back to my home. Your friend, Akira," she read softly. She looked around the room and noticed that all of Akira's things were gone as well. "Sasuke! Naruto! Kakashi!" she screamed as she turned and ran downstairs.

……………………..

Akira walked up to Itachi and Kisame, "You ready to come home?" Itachi asked.

Akira just nodded and took set off towards the base, Itachi and Kisame followed closely behind. "Where did you get those clothes?" asked Kisame as he jumped from branch to branch.

"I filched 'em, my clothes were torn up because I got knocked into a ditch when I was getting some berries," Akira said a little too quickly.

"Who knocked you over?" Itachi asked.

"Some boy, I gave him a few nice black and blues though. He wouldn't apologize," Akira said. "Oh and by the way, Kisame this is for you," Akira slipped a bracelet onto Kisame's wrist. "Its made out of sea glass and shells that I found."

"Thank you," Kisame said smiling as he looked at the bracelet. Itachi smiled slightly at Akira and they speed up slightly in a hurry to get home.

**A/N: I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer.**

**Nishi (my bestfriend): Who would want to volunteer to work for you?**

**Me: Shut up, you still haven't found a beta and your fanfic is on chapter 14!**

**Nishi: sticks out tounge**

**Sasuke: You're both morons…..**

**Both: Shut up! You're more emo then Itachi!**

**Sasuke: I'm not more emo, I'm just better at it.**

**Both: So you admit it!**

**Sasuke: However, I'm not saying that I try to be emo, its just the way people see me. I am me and nothing more.**

**Me: I'm me and nothing more and yet you still call me a moron.**

**Sasuke: Because you are one.**

**Nishi: and you're a Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Is that supposed to be an insult?**

**Me: If it is it's the lamest I've ever heard…….**


	6. Graduation?

A/N: Ok, all my readers know that I've been doing a recap in the traditional Naruto manner…. Well screw that! It takes way to long and it's just fucking annoying! Sorry I put you and me through that! Gad, its worse reading a recap then watching one, jeeze! Someone should have shot me for the idea! But however, I will leave it up to you the viewers to tell me in you like the recaps or not, if you do then tell me and if there are enough people then I put it back up. Ok, well enough of my rambling let's get on with the chapter…

"Hey Akira!" yelled Kisame as he stuck his head out the base's door, "We need to talk to you for a second!"

"Who's we?" Akira shouted back as she wiped the sweat of her forehead and retrieved her kunai and shurikens from the practice dummy.

"Everyone!" Kisame shouted back, Akira froze. _Everyone? This must be serious, _she thought as she walked to the base. Kisame stood aside to allow her entrance. Akira's eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly as she walked into the meeting room. Sure enough, almost everyone was there, only the boss was missing, but he was almost never seen.

"Take a seat, yeah" said Deidara.

Akira sat in the only empty chair beside Itachi; Kisame took a seat on his other side. Itachi looked at Akira, "We have decided something as a group," he started. Akira held her breath. "We think it's time to formally accept you into the Akatsuki." Akira's breath left her body as she just stared.

"Of course, before we can do that you must take an initiation test," added Hidan smiling slightly. Akira nodded, all the Akatsuki had taken a test to be allowed entrance into the Akatsuki, though she was never told what each members test was.

"Your test took sometime to come up with, but we've decided on one simple mission," Tobi continued.

"Your mission won't be as easy as it will sound however, that is because you are going to be opposing one of the only shinobi to thwart an Akatsuki member, more then once," said Kakuzu. Akira remained silent.

"You are required to cut a lock of hair from a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Village of the Leaves," Kisame said. Akira looked at him, "I'm positive that we taught you about the Copy Ninja," Akira nodded, "Therefore you do know he possesses the sharingan. In preparation for this we are allowing you one week."

"During this week you will train with me to advance you sharingan everyday, incase it is needed in the battle. I also suggest that you use it to brush up on your skills with taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu," Itachi said his eyes closed and his head bowed. Akira didn't say anything.

"And of course, you will be observed during the test by Kisame, you are also required to wear the Akatsuki uniform; though you will not receive the ring until you have completed the test and that only if you have passed it. Do you accept this test?" Zetsu said nodding his head towards shark-man.

"I accept the test planned for me," Akira said with a bowed head. The other members of the Akatsuki bowed their heads as well.

"We will accept formally when you have passed the test, though I am sure you will accomplish you task," Kisame said.

"You may now leave," said Zetsu. Akira stood and bowed to them. She walked out into the hall way and pressed her forehead to the cool stone wall that was the support for the upper level.

She took a deep breath letting the oxygen soothe her before she straightened and walked out to the practice grounds. Her body was shaking with excitement at the thought of becoming Akatsuki, but in order to so that she had to face one of her friends from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, how was she supposed to do that? She sighed and struck a practice dummy with a frustrated kick knocking its head to the ground. It rolled over the uneven ground to be stopped by Itachi stepping on it.

"Do you mind trying to keep the training equipment in one piece?" he said with a smirk as he kicked the head into the air and caught it with one hand. Akira sighed and smiled at him. "You nervous?" he asked changing the subject to one Akira didn't really want to talk about.

"A little, but I guess it can't be helped," Akira said. Itachi nodded.

"Everyone's nervous on their first major mission; in fact, this is your first mission ever isn't it?" Akira nodded her mouth dry. _This is my first mission, but it's also against someone I considered a friend and who trusted me… _Akira thought, though she knew she couldn't say it. Itachi smiled, "Well, should we start your sharingan training today or tomorrow?" Itachi said. He knew the answer without Akira speaking. "Breath deeply and activate your sharingan," he said.

Akira let the air rush into her lungs and she closed her eyes. Almost immediately she felt a shift in her eyes and opened them, Itachi nodded. "Good, now, I'm going to perform a jutsu, track my handsigns," Akira nodded and focused her mind on his hands. He moved them swiftly from one sign to another without once confusing them. Akira followed carefully, "What handsigns did I use?"

"Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger," Akira said quickly.

"Now copy it," Akira moved her hands nimbly. Itachi blinked as her hands moved in a blur, even using the sharingan following her movements was difficult. Then it dawned on him, she was copying him exactly, down to the last twitch of a finger that would cause the sign to react quicker. He smiled, "It seems like your sharingan is pretty well developed as it is, you might be able to take on Kakashi sooner then thought," Akira smiled and being praised but inside she wasn't smiling.

One week Later:

Akira sighed and zipped the cloak up farther, even though she had been wearing it constantly for three days it still felt weird to fight in it. She fidgeted slightly, her movements covered by the long cloak. Sighing again she unzipped it half way and slung one arm out the opening. There was one day until she was to take on Kakashi and her body was tense with anticipation and nervousness. "You look like Itachi standing like that," said Kisame. Akira flipped him off and leaned her head against the wall. Closing her eyes she licked her lips and soon became lost in her thoughts. She had just drifted to sleep when she was woken by Tobi hanging on the ceiling and blowing in her face. She snapped her eyes open and punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"Do you mind you weirdo?!" she screamed at him furious. "Your breath smells like sand ninja feet by the way too!" Kisame snickered and Akira glared at him. He quickly shut up and turned towards Itachi.

"Why were you sleeping standing up?" Tobi asked as he brushed the dust off his cloak.

"I don't know; why do you wear that mask?" Akira said sarcastically. Tobi rolled his eyes though only his right one could be seen through his mask.

"Hey girls, can we cut it out, yeah? It's getting to be annoying you two always getting into arguments, yeah," said Deidara as he walked past them in the hall.

"At least my gender is clear Deidara! Now, which pronoun do I use when referring to you?" Akira asked.

"I think I should assign you a cause of death, yeah…" Deidara said thoughtfully.

"And what would that be, death by explosives?" Akira asked sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, Deidara-senpai already assigned that one to me; he never repeats the same one twice," Tobi inputted.

"I think that you will both have death by falling, yeah" Deidara said.

"How are you going to pull that one off? Trip us as were going down the stairs?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"NO, he'd probably push us, there's less of a chance for us to catch ourselves," Tobi said.

"Nah, I can push you over a cliff, yeah. I heard there was a nice deep one a mile away, yeah," he said. Akira stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. He shook his head and continued walking, "You're both pains, yeah."

Akira giggled slightly then tensed right back up when she felt breath on the back of her neck. She stepped forward and twisted. Tobi snickered, Akira flipped him off. "I'm going to go train," she said walking past him. He was still snickering so she shoved her elbow into his stomach as she walked past. He doubled over and it was Akira's turn to snicker, "See you later, brother," she said. She knew that calling him brother was strange but they had always considered each other siblings so neither of them really minded.

She stepped out onto the training grounds and began to attack one of the dummies, "Your movements are becoming more natural," Itachi said.

"Think so?" Akira asked as she swung her foot up and landed a kick squarely in the center of the dummy.

"You were smart in allowing yourself time to get used to the cloak before the test, it would have hindered you greatly if you hadn't," Itachi said with a slight nod. Akira just smiled at him before continuing her attack on the manikin.

"I'm still nervous about tomorrow," she whispered just loud enough for Itachi to hear. He smiled at her kindly.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he looked around before whispering, "I am too."

"Why would you be nervous?" Akira scoffed.

"Because, Kakashi Hatake is a powerful ninja, he's even stopped a team of Akatsuki almost single handedly. I was in the class just after him in the ninja academy, even when he was young he was powerful," Itachi said.

"And you're worried about me facing him…" Itachi nodded slightly. "Ah! Don't worry! I'll get the hair and come back in one piece! I might be a little battered but I'll be alright!" she said loudly rubbing the back of her neck. Itachi smiled at her resilience then turned and walked back into the base. Akira sighed and sat down against the near-by tree.

Akira opened her eyes to see the sun still coming up. She sighed and groaned as Tobi walked into the room, "This is the latest you've ever slept isn't it?" he asked jokingly. Akira was sniffed and stretched out her arms. She slipped out from under the covers clad in only a breast band and underwear. Neither of them minded as she walked across the room and wrapped a black cloth around her chest and part of her stomach. "I'll start some breakfast for you, god knows you're going to need it," Tobi said patting her back.

Akira nodded and slipped a tight fishnet shirt over the black wrappings before pulling on some loose pants. She wrapped her hands in a black wrapping as well then slipped on her fingerless gloves. They didn't have a symbol on them but they still meant a lot to her. She then wrapped her ankles and up onto her calves so that her legs were wrapped tightly up to her knees where her pants up over them slightly. She then dragged a brush through her shoulder length hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared back into her own blue eyes and sighed. She grabbed a small canister from the table and a brush, unscrewing the top of the canister with one hand she revealed and large amount of black powder. She dipped the brush in it then tapped it on the side to shake of any extra. She covered her eyelids in the powder before closing it back up and setting them back on the desk. She then grabbed a separate brush and a bottle with a flip top. She dipped the brush into a dark crimson liquid and spread it evenly on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had only ever put on her makeup for important events, like birthdays, mainly Itachi and Kisame's as she had the closet relationship with them, and when the boss came to visit once or twice.

She walked into the kitchen her mouth watering at the smell of sausages and rice porridge. She sat down at the table as Tobi set a plate laden with food in front of her. She ate some of it, but not all of it afraid that she might puke later.

"Cheer up, yeah. You're worrying over nothing, yeah," said Deidara entering the room. He grabbed the plate that Tobi had served for himself and began to shovel it into his mouth.

"That was mine!" Tobi shouted. Deidara shrugged and continued eating. Tobi narrowed his eye and served himself another plate, which Kisame took from his hands as he began to walk to the table. Akira snickered as Tobi growled and finally just grabbed the pot and left the room. Kisame and Deidara slapped their hands together with smiles and finished eating their food.

Akira was barely picking at the remainder of her food when Itachi walked in and grabbed the plate from her. Akira looked up at him with a scowl, "If you aren't going to eat the rest I will," he said as he grabbed a fork and sat down on the other side of the table. Akira picked off the rice left on her fork as Itachi began to carefully place the food in his mouth as he read a over a entry in a small book. He chewed carefully and began to write with a pen he withdrew from his cloak before placing another bite into his mouth. "Yes?" he asked catching Akira watching him.

"What's that?" she asked nodding to his book.

"You'll find out when you pass your test," Itachi said writing some more. Akira craned her neck to try and see what he was writing. Itachi glanced at her, closed the book and placed the pen back into his pocket. Akira scowled and resumed picking the rice of her fork. She glanced up at Itachi again and saw him placing more food in his mouth.

"Why do you eat so slowly?" she asked him.

"Because I feel like it," Itachi said uninterested as he placed more food in his mouth. _His like of being clean and spotless is spilling into his eating, I'd bet money on it. He's probably worried to get a food stain on his cloak! _She thought, smiling at the thought she stood up and dumped her fork and cup into the sink before walking outside. She sighed and removed her cloak; she carefully laid it across a tree stump. She leaned backwards and touched the ground before lifting her legs and flipping over. She did this several times in order to loosen up before she began something she had been attempting to learn for the past month. She leaned backwards grabbed one ankle with both hands and lifted the other leg straight into the air. She then twisted her body so that she was facing towards the base before she held out one hand and fell to the side, she caught herself with the outstretched hand and lifted her entire body up before she feel back into a bridge. She slid her upper half through her legs just far enough so that it didn't hurt then lifted her legs above her so she was in a handstand. She then lifted one hand off the ground and twisted her hand around turning her entire body. She then smiled and pushed herself off the ground. She landed nimbly on the ground standing up straight. Clapping came to her ears and she turned towards the base to find Itachi (who was not clapping), Kisame, Tobi and Deidara standing in the shade of the building clapping. Obviously they had been watching her. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked as she gulped air. She bent to one side then the other before walking over and grabbing her cloak.

"Since you started your back flips, whenever you do that we know that you're about to try something," Tobi said with a slight nod. Akira shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath," Akira said walking into the base.

"Don't take a really long one, you still have the test to take," Kisame warned.

"I know, I've already figured that I'm gonna get him a little after noon, that way he'll have just finished the morning training and will be slightly worn out," Akira said.

"You're learning strategy, good, yeah," said Deidara with a slight smile and nod.

Akira walked into the base and into the bath house. It was already warmed up for her. "Who..?" she asked herself quietly; she shrugged and figured she wouldn't ask as she grabbed her towel out of the closet. She slipped out of her sweaty clothes and wrapped a bathing sheet around herself and dumped the clothes into the hamper shoot. She then carefully climbed into the bath and slipped the towel off of her setting it beside the tub. She leaned her head against the side of the tub and closed her eyes thinking. _How is Kakashi going to respond? I hope he doesn't call me by my name, Kisame would notice that… _she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Akira!" someone shouted through the door.

"Wha'?" Akira screamed back snapping open her eyes.

"Wadda ya doing in there?" asked Tobi quickly.

"Taking a bath, moron!" Akira shouted back.

"Well hurry up, you're supposed to be getting warmed up for the test!" Tobi shouted back. Akira groaned and sank under the water.

She grabbed a towel a few minutes later and wrapped her hair in it before grabbing a robe that she always hung on a hook she put up herself. She slipped it on and tied the rope around her waist. She grabbed her gloves off a table and walked out into the hallway headed towards her room. She heard a whistle from behind her and chucked a small vase at Tobi, "Why do you insist on doing that every time I'm in a robe?" she yelled at him before proceeding to hit him. He tried to cover his head with his arms only to have her sock him in the stomach. He keeled over to get her knee in his groin. He slumped to the floor whining as Akira blew air at him a stormed off into her room. She quickly got dressed, put on her makeup before exiting her room and meeting Kisame outside.

"Ready to go?" Kisame asked Akira as he came up beside her. She swallowed and nodded before setting off in the direction of the Hidden Village of the Leaves. Itachi watched them leave before setting off in the opposite direction. He waited a while before turning around and following the two.

Akira stopped and crouched in a tree above the training grounds while Kisame found a place to hid. Kakashi was walking around, piecing back together the dummies that they had used that day. Akira gulped again and waited until he was a few feet away before jumping out of her tree.

Kakashi looked up in time to see a young girl in a Akatsuki cloak flowering out around her as she jumped down from a tree. Her face was beautiful the color of her eyes and skin enhanced by carefully applied make-up, he couldn't see a visible forehead protector so he didn't know where she was from. He straightened and looked straight at the girl before freezing. He knew exactly who this person was.

Official Super Awesome and Hilarious Short Story of My Life! Part 1:

My guidance counselor's emo eight ball:

A few days ago I was in my guidance counselor's office and she had to leave for a short period time, me being extremely bored and slightly depressed decided to ask her magic eight ball questions.

"Is my life worth anything?" I shook the ball for a little then flipped it over and read what it said. _Not likely. _I stared, "That's just a fluke," I decided.

"Hmm, should I continue living?" Shake, shake, flip, look. _Don't count on it._

My mouth fell open, "Uhh, another fluke," I nodded my head and asked another question. "Should I commit suicide?" Many furious shakes; _It has been decided so. _"Do you hate me?" Shakies, _Yes. _"Oh yay! I'm being hated by an inanimate object for no reason!" I threw the eight ball just as the guidance counselor walked in. "Hehe…"


	7. A Beaten Friend and A New Enemy

Kakashi looked up in time to see a young girl in a Akatsuki cloak flowering out around her as she jumped down from a tree. Her face was beautiful the color of her eyes and skin enhanced by carefully applied make-up, he couldn't see a visible forehead protector so he didn't know where she was from. He straightened and looked straight at the girl before freezing. He knew exactly who this person was.

"What the hell?" Kakashi started. Akira landed on the ground in a sort of crouching position. She took a slight breath before looking up at Kakashi her eyes hardened. Akira stood and began to walk towards him withdrawing a kunai knife from her satchel. Kakashi took a step back, before narrowing his eyes and stepping towards her, "What the hell is wrong with you? Joining the Akatsuki? Are you an idiot?" he raised his hand and swung it down quickly as he took a step forward. Akira tried to dodge but was slapped anyways. She was forced back by the force of the blow and she glared at him through the hair that had fallen carelessly over her face, Kakashi noticed that she was sweating. _Is she scared? _His eyes hardened, "You are so stupid if you joined the Akatsuki just because you could, you know that right? They are a group of criminals with no manners. That is no place for someone who has the potential for good!" He yelled at her.

She straightened and looked straight at him, "Don't you ever insult the ones who raised me," she said quietly. Kakashi heard her and took a step back.

"Raised… you…"

"You're repeating me sensei," said Akira as she slapped him. He was blown back by the force of her slow and hit a manikin. He touched where she had hit him and grimaced. She walked towards him fire blazing in her eyes as his insult on her family echoed in his head. He stood up and attempted to jump away from her, she kicked him in the stomach as he flew past her. "If I ever hear you slander my family again, I will kill you," she said quietly as she knelt down next to him and sliced a lock of hair from his head. He froze as she whispered in his ear, "I may have considered you my friend once, but I was lying to myself. I don't have any friends, and I never will. I am alone in this world and only the Akatsuki care for me." She smiled and continued, "I met you while visiting my past, but what will the past do for me now? Nothing, that's what, so I move forward. I live only for my family, and a man who is very special to me," she stood up and spat at him. "Good bye," she said and walked off into the forest his hair grasped in her hand.

Itachi stared at her back before glancing at Kakashi who was still on the ground, she hadn't even used her full power and she had sent him flying with one hit? And what was that she had said about family and the past, confused Itachi set off into the forest planning to arrive back at the base at least a half hour after she and Kisame. He stopped on the way and carefully picked some herbs that help heal cuts and bruises. He gathered an armful and set off again towards the base. He arrived there to find Akira sitting against a tree tears silently streaming down her face. She looked up and saw him not bothering to wipe away her sign of sadness. He set the herbs down in a basket sitting on the porch and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her as eh sat down.

"I know I shouldn't have, but you remember when I ran away?" Itachi nodded, "I went to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. I didn't know it was there, and I met them. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura….. I even stayed the night at Sasuke's house because I was afraid of going back to the base after being such a coward. They were so kind to me and they trusted me…" her voice faded and she closed her eyes. Itachi didn't know why but he felt very sympathetic towards her.

"Sometimes things like this have to happen, if helps build your character. And if you let something like this ruin who you are you are going to become something inhuman and horrible. You're a good kid, and I'm proud of you for doing this, but face it. Even if you hadn't faced him now you would have had to, and it would have been harder. Being Akatsuki means being separated from the world, people are going to hate you for it," Itachi grimaced. That had to have been the longest talk he given since before he had killed his clan. Akira looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Itachi-kun," she said.

"What happened to Itachi-san?" he asked nudging her.

"You're too young to be a san," she said giggling. Itachi found himself smiling. Startled he blinked, _I'm actually happy…… _he thought as he looked down at the girl who had brought meaning back to his life.

…………………………..

"Kakashi?" said Sakura as she walked into the training area to find Kakashi lying on the ground. "Oh my god! What happened?" she said as she ran over to him and helped him to sit up.

"I need… to talk… with Sasuke and the others," he said carefully as he held is his side. For very few hits, Akira had sure damaged him badly. Sakura nodded and helped him to get up. She slung his arm over her shoulders and gripped him around the waist and set off towards the village. They arrived in front of the Uzumaki Uchiha mansion a little while later and Sasuke and Naruto ran forward to help them into the house.

"What happened Sensei?" asked Naruto as they made their way into the house. Kakashi looked up at him but didn't say anything; Naruto gasped seeing a bruise that spread out from under his mask. "Who could have hurt him this badly?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke stood outside of the room while Sakura went to get help.

"I don't know," Sasuke murmured shaking his head. Naruto could tell he was deep in thought. Smiling slightly Naruto gripped his hand; Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "You are such a baka," he said.

Sakura arrived panting followed by Tsunade who was carrying a medical bag. "Hokage!" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison as they bowed to her.

"Yeah, yeah, where is he?" she said waving a hand impatiently at them. The nodded and opened the door. She was quiet as she walked over to Kakashi. "No idiocy ok?" she said to him as she started to peal away his mask. He jerked away and winced.

"No, my mask stays on," he said.

"I'll hit you," Tsunade said raising an eyebrow. He pouted as she rmoved his mask. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all craned their necks to see his face.

Their mouths hit the floor and they ran out of the room. "He's completely hot!" squealed Sakura as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"Holy shit, I thought he was going to be an ugly weirdo, but he is completely decent looking!" murmured Naruto.

"He's way better then just decent!" said Sakura glaring at them.

"Does this mean you're going to stop obsessing over me now?" asked Sasuke.

"Probably, anyways, compared to him your lower quality in all categories!" she said excitedly. Sasuke's face fell.

"I'm low quality…" he murmured. Naruto glared at Sakura and turned towards Sasuke.

"You're not low quality, she's just overly dramatic. I think you're way better then him, plus he's old!" Naruto said.

The door opened and the three turned towards it. "You can come in, he says he want to talk to you three," said the hokage as she stuck her head out into the hallway.

The three filed into the room, Kakashi had pulled up the blanket to cover his face since his mask was still in the Hokage's hand. "As you can tell I was attacked," he started.

"What? I can't hear you through the blanket," said Sasuke bored.

Kakashi glared at him and lowered the sheet, "It's bad enough I can't wear my forehead protector but now you can see my face," he mumbled. Sakura stared with a crazy grin, and Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other evily. "As I was saying, I was attacked. Now here's where it's going to get unbelievable. Akira has joined the Akatsuki, she was in full uniform when she attacked me. She also claimed that they are her family and have been raising her all these years, she joined them in order to get closer to the only man she cares about and to make him proud. She also said that she will never consider us friends again because we are of her past, and she lives only for the present and the Akatsuki," Kakashi said darkly. Everyone stared at him their jaws on the floor.

"But how did she inflict so much damage on you if what you claim is true?" Sakura said.

"She hit me easily and with a force that can only be gained by someone who is willing to die for someone else, and just because they love them. She hit me easily as well, I believe that she has been being trained by ALL of the Akatsuki and may even be a link in their seemingly better teamwork with each other that has been being reported."

"Therefore, in order to brake up the Akatsuki we need to take away their main link…" Naruto continued.

"We must capture Akira…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes. However, this seems like an awfully large assignment for just one team, therefore I'm assigning the entire village on it. However, all information will be reported to you team and you will pick the final shinobi to carry out the final plan," said the Fifth Hokage with a slight nod. Everyone else nodded and then turned towards on another.

"We must put aside our feelings about Akira for now, she is an enemy of the village until we capture and detain her. Therefore, if you encounter her, stay your distance; do not approach her without a teammate also. Is that understood?" said Kakashi. The three youngest shinobi nodded reluctantly.

"I'll place her name on the danger list, and I shall send out the mission to the trusted members of the village. Do not tell anyone who does not have your complete trust details of this mission," Tsunade interjected. Everyone nodded and then three youngest left the room so Tsunade could continue with Kakashi's healing.


	8. A Trusted Trap and a Mad Akatsuki Man

A/N: Yes I know that this chapter is short, but I'm using it as an transition paragraph so that chapter nine will make more sense to you guys without having to wait a long time for the next chapter! I hope you don't mind! . ;;;

Akira opened her eyes to see light streaming through green leaves above her. She sat up slowly and looked around, it was still the afternoon, and she must have dozed off. Looking to the side she had been lying she was startled, she had been laying on Itachi's lap and he was sleeping against the tree! They must have both fallen asleep while he was trying to make her feel better. "I'll be back soon," Akira said to him quietly, he grunted in his sleep as she started walking to the clearing she used to train at. She went slowly at first but soon speed up reaching it at a full run. Bursting out into the clear sunlight she froze, a man was standing in the clearing looking straight at her.

"Akira…" said Sasuke softly as he stared at her. Akira stared back as her Akatsuki cloak swished in the wind. "So it is true," he said his eyes locked on the red and white designs of the cloak.

"About me joining the Akatsuki? Yeah, though I haven't been formally welcomed in yet," she replied quietly.

"Why did you join?" Sasuke said looking at her sadly.

"I guess to me it was kind of like joining the family business. And plus, the man I care about the most sounded so proud when I told him I wanted to be just like him," Akira said wistfully as her thoughts wandered back to Itachi.

"Who's the man you seem to adore so much?" Sasuke sounded slightly hurt.

"Ita- I don't think you would know him that well," she said quickly. She knew that she could be placing the base in a position that it could be found if she said Itachi's name.

Sasuke sighed as a tear slid down his face, "Oh, Brother," he whispered before throwing a shuriken to the side. It hit a tree after slicing through a thin string. Akira looked up just in time to see a large sack dropping on top of her. Naruto and Sakura jumped down and quickly tied ropes around her; she couldn't move an inch, let alone reach a kunai to get free. "Sorry," said Sasuke as he and Naruto loaded her into a small cart in order to get her to the village quickly. Akira swore violently at him as she attempted to wiggle a rope loose with a finger that could just barely feel it. Less then an hour later they arrived at a small building underground, to Akira it had felt like forever though. They placed her on a chair and tied her to it before they carefully removed the sack. Their ears were assaulted right away by a string of vulgar phrases and words as they attempted to dodge the saliva aimed at them as well.

…………………………….

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He must have fallen asleep shortly after Akira had. He licked his lips and stood up, stretching before walking inside the base. No one said anything to him about falling asleep with Akira on his lap, they knew better then to. "Where's Akira?" he asked Kisame. Kisame shrugged.

"She set off into the woods a little while ago, I think she was headed to the clearing she used to train at," Kakuzu said with a bored tone. Itachi and Kisame looked at him.

"When did she leave?"

"Around two, why?" he replied.

"It's almost sun down, and she still hasn't come back? I have a bad feeling about this," Tobi said as he pulled a kunai out of his wall.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before setting off into the woods headed for Akira's clearing. They arrived to find that no one was there. Itachi looked around before seeing something strange. There was a (not so) fresh cut in a tree and it was the only one. That meant that Akira hadn't used it to practice, but that someone had meaningfully thrown a weapon at it. According to the depth of the cut, what had been thrown was a small shuriken, perfect for cutting a string. Itachi started to inspect the surrounding trees. Kisame crouched near a small patch of dirt; there were footprints and skid marks. "There were four people in all here, it looks like three of them ganged up on a slightly smaller one and dragged 'em off," he yelled to Itachi. They traded a look.

"There is a shuriken mark on that tree, and a piece of string left of these two branches," Itachi said pointing at two branches on opposite sides of the clearing. "And there are marks of a rope being dragged across this branch here, which would have dropped something on to that spot there," he said pointing at where Kisame was crouched.

"Someone ambushed Akira," they chorused. They looked in the direction that the marks followed, "And are headed to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kisame said with a look at Itachi. Itachi ground his teeth together, he was getting very pissed at who ever did this.


	9. What Exactly Is She?

The shinobi filed out of the room after having made sure that Akira was safely and securely tied to a chair and unable to move. Akira swore at them loudly and violently before slumping back in her seat, or at least acting like she had, and sighing as the door slammed shut behind them. At least they hadn't bothered to gag her, she would have considered killing them for that, but as it is, she was in a mood to put them all in the hospital.

Akira smiled and jerked her shoulder popping it back into place. They had been careless when securing her, not noticing that she had popped her shoulder out of its joint in order to make them tie a little looser with out realizing. Sure it had hurt, but she would have been ashamed if she hadn't done everything she could have to get free. She turned to the side and grimaced as she twisted her arms behind her pressing the chairs edges into her muscles. She was barely able to grip the knots, smiling slightly she undid the knots and sighed with happiness as the rope slinked to her feet. She then bent over and untied the ropes binding her legs to the chair and stood up. It wasn't the fastest she had ever gotten free from ropes, but it wasn't the slowest either so she was happy. "No one can keep the Akatsuki's most beautiful member!" she joked quietly as she stretched out her tired body. Being kept in one position for a few hours certainly knots up your muscles. "Now, where are those dumb asses that tried to kidnap me," Akira said with spite. She had never heard of someone trying this before, but she tried it anyways; adjusting the chakra to around and inside her eyes she tried to look through the walls to see where her captors were. Almost automatically she felt a shift in her eyes slightly different then when she activated the sharingan. She opened her eyes and saw EVERYTHING around her, including the other room. She was awed by how much she saw and how clearly she did that she didn't notice the one man entering the room.

"How did you get free?" asked a man with long hair and whitish eyes as he stood in the doorway. Akira spun to look at him, and he froze. "Are you a Hyuga?" he asked staring straight into her eyes.

"No, I'm of no clan," she replied. "What makes you think I would be?"

"You posses the byakugan, its activated in your eyes right now," the man continued to sound strange.

Akira was confused as she stared at the man. "Who are you anyways?" she said.

"Neji of the Hyuga clan, one of the top shinobi in the village," Neji said with pride.

"Well, you really suck at being a ninja, you just let your hostage go while you were boasting about yourself," Akira said as her body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji went wide eyed at looked around; Akira was smirking at him from behind as she set the edge of her kunai against his throat. "Wow, you're really dumb to have let your opponent get behind you."

Neji froze as the coldness of the blade sent the knowledge that a child had just bested him without him even realizing what had happened to his brain. "So, why don't you help me to get free of here, and I'll let you live?" Akira whispered in his ear before spinning and kicking at a girl who entered the room. She was hit in the side of the head and dropped to the ground, Akira spun both she and Neji around as more ninjas entered the room. "Let me go or the idiot dies," she yelled at them allowing the tip of her kunai to draw a small line of blood across Neji's neck. Naruto snickered at the Neji being called an idiot before Sasuke nudged him. He glanced at Sasuke and shut up as he took a fighting stance. Neji craned his neck away from the blade only to have the blade follow his movements. Obviously she had done negotiation like this before. "I said to let me go," Akira repeated. No one moved an inch. Impatient Akira hit Neji at the base of his neck with the butt of her kunai and let him drop to the ground unconscious. Everyone was stunned that he had been beaten so easily and some of the younger shinobi stepped back. Akira withdrew a second kunai and stood still one arm draped out of her cloak. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and charged followed closely by Naruto and one other shinobi. Sakura, Kakashi and the others stayed back.

Akira spun and cut Sasuke across the cheek before turning and kicking Naruto in the stomach. She then flipped over and kicked the other ninja in the jaw causing him to drop. "Well, the shinobi here aren't that much fun to face," she said as she kicked behind her hitting Sasuke in the shoulder. She stood still and looked around her as her byakugan faded. Sighing she raised her hand and twitched her fingers inviting the other shinobi to come at her. They all did. She dropped many of them to the ground in one hit leaving only a few of the higher leveled ninja standing. Kakashi attacked her and she swept his feet out from under him. The others stayed back as she knelt down next to him. Chakra surrounded her hands in such a high concentration that everyone could see it. Everyone stared in anticipation to see if she was going to finish him off. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest gently as chakra spread to cover his body. Then it hit them, she wasn't trying to kill him, she was checking to see if he had healed since their last fight! "You idiot, your body still hasn't recovered and yet your still trying to fight me," she said softly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "If you want to get yourself killed, go jump off a bridge, but I won't attack an injured man. Off to bed, now!" she pointed at the door and every laughed as Kakashi looked at the little girl ordering him around. "I said to go rest, I won't fight you until you're fully healed, so unless you want me to knock you out and carry you to a bed myself I would get moving," Akira said in a commanding and caring voice. Kakashi just shrugged and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. "Shall we continue?" Akira said with a smile. Everyone just shrugged and the battle continued. Akira kicked a shinobi aside only to be caught in the back with a kick from Sasuke. She twisted as she fell and threw her kunai at a ninja coming up on her side. It stuck in his arm and his eyes rolled up into his head as he dropped.

Sakura ran over to him, "What happened to him?" she asked Akira.

"I hit a pressure point… putting him a near death state, he'll be fine in about half an hour," Akira said as she kicked Naruto's ankle causing him to drop to the ground and slid. She jumped back as Sasuke charged her and ran straight into Hinata who hit her in the back. Akira fell to the ground gasping for air. She grabbed Hinata's ankle and pulled causing her to fall backwards as well. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pressed a pressure point causing her to let go of her kunai. Akira snarled and punched him in the face. He fell backwards. Akira slumped back on the ground exhausted. She scissored her legs tripping Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke. Thinking that she wouldn't be able to fight much longer Akira grabbed her kunai off the ground a prepared to jump up and attack the remaining ninja when the door burst open and a female shinobi fell to the ground. Itachi stepped in behind Kisame and scanned the room. His eyes settled on Akira and he walked over to her not caring if he stepped on anyone's body parts. He carefully picked her up and removed the kunai from her hand before turning and nodded to Kisame as he began to walk out of the room. Everyone, Sasuke in particular, watched as he walked calmly past them. He was almost out the door when Sasuke stood up, "Hey Itachi!"

Itachi didn't even bother to look at Sasuke, "Leave me be, our feud will be put aside for today so I can care for Akira," he said without stopping. Sasuke was completely astounded.

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" he screamed as he started to run after his older brother. Kisame stopped him.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand," Kisame said softly, "Akira is one of the only good things in his life, don't mess that up or he might just kill you. Never question him when it's about Akira, she's reached him in a way that even you or I couldn't comprehend and he's very protective of the bond between them," he said. Sasuke glared at him and attempted to push past him. Kisame pushed him back in the room forcefully. Sasuke tripped over a person laying on the ground and fell backwards, Naruto caught him and they both looked up at Kisame. "I hope for your sakes that you don't try something like this again," he said. Then with a nod he left the room. Sasuke and Naruto stared after them.

Sasuke stood up again and ran outside to try and find them, but they were gone and had left no trace behind them.

……………………………………………….

"Itachi?" Akira whispered looking up at the man carrying her. Itachi glanced down at her. "How did you find me?"

Itachi just smirked, "Those beads you made have a small string of chakra connecting them to the other beads, and why it hasn't deteriorated is beyond me though. It was pretty easy to find you because of it." Akira nodded slightly before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Itachi's chest before falling into a deep sleep. Itachi looked slightly stunned at being snuggled before he shook his head and continued to the base. Kisame followed with a slight smile.


	10. Crushes and Discussions

A/N: Ummmmmm, well this is the first time I've ever done something like this so this is going to be written in a very Hinata like style.………… blushes Thanks to darkangel211101 for being such a loyal reader! I really appreciate your spirited reviews and it really gives me the confidence to keep writing this story! I've even starting planning out the rest of the story, I have the entire story planned out and I'm quickly finding that a lot of people love it! Though darkangel seems to be one of the biggest fans having reviewed EVERY chapter so far! Thanks again! starts to write chapter

"So, Akira seems to have extremely strange abilities. She seems to be able to use the byakugan, has very strong taijutsu and claims to be an Uchiha. She is also talented enough to have been formally accepted into the Akatsuki at age twelve, she is quite the impressive student, and it seems that she has been trained mainly by Itachi and somewhat by every other member of the Akatsuki as well," said an unknown shinobi as he looked around the room. The council of shinobi nodded and the man went on. "We need to devise a plan of action for when one encounters her, because if she develops the habits of the Akatsuki she will begin to kill all who see her when she's not on a mission. Therefore putting us all at risk."

"But what do we have the power to do? Our last detaining attempt failed and we still have yet to find out her true potential!" said one member as he banged on the table.

"I agree!" shouted the others. They quieted as the doors slammed open.

"Maybe I could offer assistance," said a cloaked figure from the door way. "I am a scientist who helped work on the S Project, and I feel that I have all the information you require."

"What the hell is the S Project? We never heard of it!" said one of the council.

"Oh, I doubt that you have. It was a project that a group of rebellious shinobi, that I must say have already been disposed of, were working on. We were forced to create the perfect shinobi, starting from scratch. We used blood from some of the most powerful clans from all over the world, and transferred it into a small female child. We turned that child into a fighting machine who was going to be trained not to feel. We lost her when one of the scientists chickened out and left the baby on the Uzumaki Uchiha doorstep. From there the child was stolen and given to the Akatsuki, though her full potential hasn't been reached even now. And when it is, no one will be safe…"

"How is she yeah?" asked Deidara as he checked in on Tobi and Akira. Tobi shrugged and they both glanced at Akira.

"She used a lot of chakra, and her body just shut down afterwards, she's going to be in bed for a while," he said as he pulled the covers farther up on the sleeping girl. Deidara nodded.

"Itachi is not going to be happy to find there's no change, yeah" he said with a sigh. Tobi gulped audibly and glanced over his shoulder and out the window to where Itachi was butchering a practice dummy.

"Hopefully, he'll wear himself out before then," was a whispered reply. Both of the men looked at Akira who was just barely awake. She turned her head towards the window and smiled slightly before falling asleep again to the sound of metal hacking away at wood and straw. The two men glanced at each other smiling.

"At least she's as aware as ever!" said Tobi. They both chuckled slightly before Tobi left the room and Deidara took over watch duty.

"No! You shouldn't be walking yet!" shouted Tobi as he and Deidara attempted to push Akira back into her room.

"Let go of me! I want to go outside!" Akira shouted before stomping on Deidara's foot as hard as she could. Deidara cursed violently and was pulled aside.

"Get back in that bed now, Akira," said Itachi calmly as he gripped the back of her neck and marched her into the room. Akira sighed and walked alongside him willingly. "You know better then to push yourself when you're still in a fragile state. If you want to get better you have to rest," Itachi said still calmly. Akira nodded sadly as she sat down on the bed. Itachi poked her forehead gently, "Now go to sleep before I make you eat that mush Kisame calls cooking." Akira gulped and threw the covers over herself and closed her eyes. Chuckling Itachi left the room. "She's all yours," he said as Tobi walked back into the room.

"We're lucky you listen to him, or else we would never have any peace around here," Tobi said sitting down next to her with a sigh as he wiped sweat of his exposed brow.

"You're lucky he's here or else I would have hurt you for cooping me up in here to begin with," Akira said with an evil smile. Tobi flushed, though Akira could only see his neck lose color since his face was still covered. Akira gave a creepy chuckle and turned to look out the window where Itachi was once more. It didn't even seem like he was trying to do anything, he was just sitting on a practice dummy staring at the sky. "Will you open the window for me, baka?" Akira asked looking at Tobi.

"I'm not a baka," Tobi said through gritted teeth as he moved across the room to push open the window.

"Then are you a dobe?" Akira asked wickedly. Tobi glared at her with one eye. "Do you know how hard it is to take you seriously when you wear that stupid mask all the time? And the orange swirl on it just makes it look hilarious," Akira said sticking her tongue out at him. He gave her the finger before walking out of the room.

"It's someone else's turn! Or else I'm going to smother her!" Tobi shouted as he slammed the door to his room. Zaku walked into the room and Akira gulped. If she screwed with him, she could get hit…

She looked for something else to do when she saw her old marbles on the nightstand. She picked one up and threw it out the window. It hit the center mark of the dummy that Itachi was sitting on. He looked over at her and she waved. He shook his head and continued to watch the sky. Akira threw another marble hitting the same place. This time when Itachi looked at her she flipped him off. He flipped her off as well and went back once more to watching the sky. This time when a marble hit the target Itachi grabbed it before it fell and threw it right back at Akira. She caught it and threw it back at him. This went on for a little while until Itachi was so annoyed that when he threw the marble back he over shot it and Zaku caught it. He looked at it for a little bit before popping it in his mouth and swallowing. Akira stared at him for a little bit with her mouth open before grabbing another marble and throwing it at Itachi. He caught it and finally just snapped.

"Will you cut it out?!" he yelled at her a vein in his forehead bulging out. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw another marble. Itachi had finally had enough. He marched out of Akira's line of view and appeared a few moments later in her room. He was still annoyed as he threw off he covers and scooped her up. Ignoring everyone's surprised remarks he marched outside and deposited her underneath a tree. "There, now stop throwing things at me!" he said before marching off and sitting on top of another dummy. Akira smiled and tried to hold in laughter. Finally she couldn't hold it in any more and she began to laugh loudly, causing Itachi to glare at her over his shoulder. Akira couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous Itachi looked with a vein bulging out in his face and hunched over like a hobbit. Usually he had a straight back and a face blank of emotion, but today was different.

"What is wrong with you?" Itachi asked getting up and walking over to Akira; Akira stopped laughing and looked up at him. She was struck silent as she looked up at Itachi; the sun was streaming through the leaves and casting a soft light across him. His hair was blowing in the wind softly and his skin was smooth and had a touch of sun on it. "What's wrong? You look feverish?" he said kneeling down and touching Akira's cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand. Akira blushed slightly.

"I-its nothing, I'm just a little warm out here. I should probably go back inside now," she said quietly. Itachi frowned as she tried to stand up and almost fell.

"You're still pretty weak," he said as he bent down somewhat and lifted Akira off her feet. He carried her inside to her room not noticing how bright red her face was.

Akira started to notice the slightest things about Itachi over the next few days, blushing every time he would look at her. Itachi seemed completely clueless as to why she was acting the way she was, though both she and him were being teased by Tobi and Deidara. This had just managed to confuse Itachi more, embarrass Akira and result in both of them attacking their teasers. Tobi had ended up finally with running to his room crying because Akira scratched some of the orange paint off his mask; then she was extremely frustrated because she could not get the blood stains off the rug later that day.

"So Akira, how are you and Itachi getting along as of late, yeah?" Deidara asked Akira one day. She ignored him and continued working on the bracelet in her hands. "I guess that you have been getting on well, yeah. I mean, you two seem pretty close lately, yeah." A vein began to bulge in Akira's forehead as she looked over her shoulder at Deidara. He wasn't even looking at her. "So, when are you going to see him next, yeah?" Akira stood up and grabbed her string.

"I think it's time for you to be assigned a cause of death," Akira said through gritted teeth. She stretched out the string and approached Deidara who started to back up, "I think death by strangulation. What do you think?" she gave the string a jerk and light glistened of the glazing that keeps it from fraying. Deidara gulped loudly and back up into a wall. Akira just smiled as she walked up to him. "You better cut out teasing me, or one of these days I'm going to put you down. Who knows how I'll do it too? You might just go to bed one day and never wake up, or you could be eating supper and suddenly drop out of you chair dieing," Akira smiled widely as Deidara turned white as a sheet. "That would just be the lamest way to go, don't you think?" Akira laughed as Deidara pulled up the hem of his cloak and ran away from her quickly leaving a cloud of dirt behind him. Sighing Akira returned to her work, why didn't Tobi and Deidara leave her alone about her crush? And was Itachi really dumb enough to not notice she liked him? Akira shook her head and threaded another bead onto the string. She was making another bracelet, but for who she didn't know yet.

"I'm worried about her, she's acting really strangely. I wonder whats wrong with her," Itachi said to the empty air as he closed his eyes.

"It's obvious, yeah? She has the slightest of crushes, yeah," said Deidara from the doorway he was leaning on.

"A crush? On who?" Itachi asked looking towards Deidara.

"You of course, yeah. Just think about it, yeah. Who is the man she is around the most, yeah? Who does she look up to the most, yeah?" He flipped his hear aside with his hand and smiled as it fell back in place. "She's a good girl, yeah. She knows how fun art is, yeah. Break her heart and we'll all hate you for it, yeah." He turned and walked out of the room.

Itachi stared after him before running into the hallway. "That can't be true! Why would she like me?! You are just a crazy idiot!" he shouted his face bright red. Deidara just waved at him without even turning around. Itachi scowled and walked back into his room fuming. _That can't be true… can it?_

The next day Itachi signaled Akira that it was time to train. "You haven't practiced for a while, and we don't want you getting rusty." Akira blushed slightly and nodded. "Regular taijutsu for now," he said and waited for her to attack. She didn't move. Akira was staring at the ground. Itachi cleared his throat and her face shoot up to look at him. "Well?"

Akira nodded slightly and took a fighting stance. She closed her eyes slightly and then opened them as she charged Itachi. He sidestepped her attack and she aimed a sweep kick at his ankles. Itachi attempted to jump but Akira caught his ankle and pulled him down, she spun around still holding Itachi and let go causing him to fly into a tree. Winded Itachi fell to the ground, "Where did you pick up that trick?" he asked rubbing his ribs. Akira just blushed and ducked her head. Itachi took a fighting stance once he was on his feet and Akira rushed at him again. This time when he side stepped she jumped off the tree behind him and kicked the middle of his back.

"Who's getting rusty?" She teased smiling slightly. Adreneline pumped through her veins as she dodged Itachi's punch and grabbed is wrist. She yanked hard and tried to step out of the way as he flew by, but not quickly enough. Itachi landed on top of her as the fell to the ground. Akira blushed bright red as Itachi stared into her eyes, inches away from her face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akira screamed as she pushed Itachi off of her. She jumped to her feet still beat red and ran off into the base. Itachi stood rubbing the back of his head… _That could have been worse, thank god it wasn't! _he thought.


	11. A Few Years Leads to a Few Problems

A young woman stood looking out at the setting sun. Akira had just had her eighteenth birthday and she was a fully acclaimed adult. Her body was racked with tension as she smelled the brisk air from the forest around the base. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and she could tell that something was happening around her. It was the first night that she was alone in the base, everyone had left on missions but there hadn't been room for her to come on any of them. So, she sat on the roof completely and utterly alone. She rubbed her exposed wrist and looked towards the forest, her eyes searching for something she couldn't identify. A shadow shifted slightly and Akira attempted to grab a kunai from her holster. She was over come by masked shinobi descended upon her as she attempted to shield herself from their nets.

Itachi looked towards the sky as a scream rang out breaking the silence of the night. He ground his teeth and set off to the base quicker then Kisame could manage. He arrived, breathing hard, as he looked around. "Akira! Akira, where are you?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he studied his surroundings. A strip of red caught his eye and he jumped to the roof. There was a small piece of blood red fabric stuck to the underside of a shingle with a piece of net stuck to it with a small shuriken. Somehow Akira and tried to leave him a message of what had happened. Itachi ground his teeth together as his blood began to boil and his sharingan surfaced without being activated. He turned towards the village as Kisame appeared in the clearing. "Stay here, I'll be back with that idiot girl!" he yelled as he jumped to the nearest tree, and in a flash, he was gone.

At the hidden village Sasuke and Naruto ran towards a group of strange shinobi trying to restrain a young woman. "What the hell do you think your doing? We had orders to leave her be!" Sasuke shouted throwing an arm out. Naruto came up beside him, his face hard.

"We have orders from Anko to capture her, and no one disobeys Anko!" said one of the men before screaming as Akira bit him. He cursed fluently and slapped her. Naruto punched the man his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Don't ever harm and unarmed woman!" he screamed, "Where's your honor!" Sasuke walked into the crowd and threw the men out of the way before coming to Akira. He withdrew a kunai and started to cut the net away from her. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her into his house. Naruto followed after giving the man on the ground a well placed kick. He helped Sasuke tie Akira to a chair before turning to go get Anko.

"Sorry about this, but we want to know what they want with you before we let you go," he sighed slightly and looked up at Akira. "You really have grown though, haven't you?" He smiled slightly as Akira swore violently and tried to wriggle out of the ropes.

Itachi stared into the beads he held in his hand. She had made this bracelet for him years ago and they allowed them to see and locate each other quickly. Everyone in the Akatsuki had one, but Itachi's had the strongest link to Akira. He nodded slightly before walking up to a large mansion in the middle of the village. He knew who's house it was, but frankly, he was too pissed off to care at the moment. He kicked the door in startling a woman sitting in a chair. Sakura looked up at Itachi and stood up taking a fighting stance. Itachi walked past her and started up the stairs. He moved to the side as a kunai flew past him and looked at Sakura. "Leave me be, I'm only here to bring Akira back. I don't leave family members to fend for them selves," he said. Sakura nodded slightly and dropped her guard.

"Be careful when you get to Sasuke. He won't like you taking her back," she said slightly before dragging a kunai across her arm. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Well, we can't have it looking like I just let you walk past, now get moving." She made small and large cuts all across her body and her face. She even tore some shreds from her clothes as Itachi walked up the stairs.

Sasuke stood up as the door splinted and Itachi walked into the room. He walked over to Akira and was starting to untie her ropes when Sasuke charged him. He turned around and backhanded Sasuke knocking him to the ground. "Don't interfere. Out fight will come at a later time, little brother." He gently unwrapped the ropes that bound Akira and was practically knocked to the ground as Akira tackled him.

"What took you so damn long!?" she demanded as she buried her face in his chest. Itachi smiled slightly and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Let's get going, they're expecting us at home," he said quietly. Akira nodded and stood up and offered Itachi her hand. Itachi reached for it when Akira fell forward. Sasuke caught her unconscious body and set her on the ground carefully.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let either of you go…" he said as he looked at Itachi with her red eyes. Itachi narrowed his eyes and kicked his feet out catching Sasuke in the ankles. Sasuke jumped slightly and came down towards Itachi. Itachi rolled to the side and brought his fist around to catch Sasuke in the back of the head as he hit the floor with his knees. Sasuke turned towards him but froze as he heard a voice in the doorway.

"Sasuke cut it out. This isn't a time for playing around," said Naruto. Sasuke looked up at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it when Naruto held up a hand. "Itachi, take Akira and leave; Sasuke, you should know better then to interfere with someone trying to protect a person special to them," Sasuke blushed and ducked his head completely still as Itachi walked by him and picked up Akira.

"Thank you for not harming her," Itachi whispered as he jumped out of the window and Sasuke turned to look at where he had been startled. Itachi arrived in a clearing and stopped as Akira began to wake. "Morning idiot," he said as he smiled at her. Akira opened her eyes wide and blushed.

"Can you put me down please?" she asked with a weak voice. Itachi shrugged and set her feet on the ground. Akira stood straight and was caught my Itachi as her knees gave out. She sighed and looked up into Itachi's face about to say something but stopped. Itachi pulled her up so she was standing to her full height, but she was still shorter then him. They looked into each others eyes, then time stopped as their lips met.

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, the chapters short, but it's just another transition chapter! And don't forget! There was a six year time skip! Akira is now eighteen (that make Itachi 40, shudders he must be starting to get wrinkles about know!) and an s-level criminal, heh heh. .;;; but I guess that couldn't be helped since she is Akatsuki…

See you next chapter!


	12. The Final Battle

Sasuke wandered through the woods searching for any sign of Itachi when he heard the quiet murmur of voices. He turned towards the sound and froze as he watched Itachi and Akira kiss. "What the…?" he started watching them. The heard him a sprung apart, both bright red.

"Who's there?" shouted Itachi trying to sound mean even though he was blushing a bright pink. Sasuke walked into the open. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I was just looking for you. I am an avenger after all, I wasn't about to let my prey get away." Akira looked between to two boys her hand clutched to her chest.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, I'm right here. Feel free to attack," Itachi stood completely still with one hand slung out of his cloak. Sasuke withdrew a kunai and charged Itachi who grabbed his wrist and tried to push him away. They were locked together, neither gaining an advantage. Akira clenched her hands into fists as Itachi swept Sasuke's feet out from underneath him. Akira shouted for them to stop and grabbed Sasuke's shirt before he hit the ground. She set him on his feet and looked at both of them.

"Will you two cut it out? If you hadn't noticed, we're being surrounded!" she said quietly. The two were startled and started to look around.

"She's right! We are," said Sasuke surprised as he started to count the sound ninja around them.

"Of course she's right, we trained her to be the best," said Itachi with pride, Akira sighed.

"Stop bragging and get ready, they're going to attack any second now," Akira withdrew a kunai and turned towards the forest. Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other one last time before they assumed a triangle defensive postion. Akira sensed someone else coming up and nudged Sasuke, "Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and Kakashi are coming to help out from the north. It feels like that Neji guy and that Lee weirdo are on the south with one other person."

Sasuke nodded, "Good, we might need them, have you sensed how many sound nin there are yet? I can't get a positive read," he asked looking out the corner of his eye at her.

"Forth-three enemy, and then seven leaf allies coming to help. Wait! I feel Deidara, Kisame and Tobi coming up on the east and west!" she said. Itachi and Sasuke both nodded as they activated the sharingan. Akira closed her eyes and waited. She caught a kunai aimed for her head and opened her eyes. She threw the kunai back at it's original owner and mad ea quick handsign. "Byakugan!" her eyes went slightly white and she studied her surroundings. '_There are two to the east and one to the west setting traps using chakra strings. Watch your footing also, the ground is rigged with pressure bombs!' _Akira told the two using a telekinesis jutsu. They nodded.

"Let's do this!" shouted Sasuke as several shurikens flew at them. The dodged them all easily and charged the new enemy. Sasuke ducked a kick aimed at him as he neared his target and stabbed the man's side with a long kunai. He quickly pulled it out and slashed at a sound woman as she came up behind him. He wasn't quick enough to get out of the wave of her sonic blast and was pushed back into a tree.

Akira cut down the woman attacking Sasuke before turning and locking kunais with a large man twice her size. She gritted her teeth as her bared down on her trying to force her to the ground. She hooked her foot on his ankle and yanked hard causing him to fall hard. She jumped up and sent several shurikens to riddle his body before flipping and landing back to back with Itachi. They circled around slicing and stabbing at enemies as they neared before finally breaking apart to head to opposite ends of the clearing. Akira grimaced as her muscles screamed and being bent in strange ways as she ducked and weaved at the same time to get close to a man swinging a large battle axe around. She stabbed her kunai into his wrist and jumped back leaving it in his flesh. He screamed as he pulled it out and threw it at her, she wasn't quick enough to get away and closed her eyes as it ripped across her stomach.

Sasuke and Itachi saw her fall at the same time and Itachi was cut across the arm as he attempted to pull away to get to her. He turned and began to stab the sound shinobi he was pinned by as Sasuke reached Akira. Akira grabbed his arm and pulled herself up before turning and kicking the man who had harmed her. He flew through a tree and was knocked unconscious as he hit a large boulder. "You alright?" asked Sasuke between breaths as he turned and cut the throat of a short man approaching them. Akira nodded and cut a piece of cloth from her skirt. She wrapped it around her wound tightly and jumped away as a man sliced at her from the side. Sasuke cut him down and jumped away as a kunai flew towards them. Akira twisted and caught the kunai with chakra gathered at her feet. She twisted again and flung the kunai at the man engaged in a battle with Itachi hitting him in the side of the neck. Itachi nodded to her and turned to face another opponent. Akira turned, her kunai at the ready only to see Tobi come up beside her and hit a man to the ground.

"You ok sis?" he asked helping her off the ground. Akira began to nod before doubling over as the world around her spun. "You've lost a lot of blood, stay down while I take care of these guys," Tobi said standing over her. Akira looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Itachi saw Akira double over and his attention waved causing him to not see the shuriken coming at him. He yelled in pain as the shuriken cut through a muscle in his left arm and fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Akira looked towards Itachi and stood up quickly. She ran to him narrowly avoiding any major injuries as she was cut and nicked by kunai and shuriken. "Itachi!" she knelt beside him and looked at his wound, "Your wounds pretty bad. It cut clear through an artery." She gathered the last of her energy and poured her chakra into the wound. It started to steam and close itself as Itachi gritted his teeth in pain. Akira smiled as it healed before falling to the ground as her vision went white.

"AKIRA!" a distant voice yelled.

"Move!" yelled a commanding female voice and Akira faded away as a cool sensation spread through her body. "Sakura, quick! We're about to lose her! Get you ass over here now!"

"Yes ma'am!" yelled a softer voice as another sensation was poured into Akira's body.


	13. Epilogue

Akira awoke and stared out the window beside her. She could see some sort of water and she smiled before sitting up and slipping out of her bed. She pulled a shirt on over her breasts and a thin white scar that stretched across her stomach. Yawning she finished getting dressed before walking out into the hall. She arrived in the kitchen to find Itachi sitting at the table reading a book that he had stolen from Kakashi. "Reading Icha Icha?" she asked before kissing the top of his head. He looked at her as she walked over to the counter and started top pull out cooking supplies.

"Yes, and should you be straining yourself right now? Tsunade said that –"

Akira glared at him "I don't care what that old woman said, I'm making breakfast and that is final!" Itachi just shrugged and returned to reading.

"Morning, yeah!" said Deidara as he entered the room and sat down at the table. "What are you making, yeah?"

"Some eggs and veggies, want some?" Akira asked over her shoulder as she sliced some onions with speed and precision. Deidara hummed a yes and stretched out his legs as he looked out the window. "Uff!" Akira grabbed the edge of the counter and tried to hold herself up. Deidara was next to her in a second as Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"I told you not to strain yourself!" Itachi said worried as he and Deidara helped her to a chair.

"Phooey! I don't really like sitting around all day, it makes me feel fat!" she said looking up at him.

"Well soon you're going to feel even fatter! You still haven't entered your ninth month yet!" said Deidara. Akira smiled and rubbed her growing stomach.

"I have you to thank for this mister," she whispered as she elbowed Itachi who only smiled weakly at her. Deidara chuckled.

"Tobi, get in here, yeah!" he yelled. Tobi soon ran into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Finish the cooking Akira started. Deidara and I can't tell pan from pot over here," said Itachi slapping Tobi on the back. Tobi grumbled and walked over to the counter as Kisame walked into the room and smiled.

"Guess who came to check up on you!" he asked Akira with an evil tone in his voice. Akira groaned and looked over her shoulder at Sakura as she walked into the room.

"Why me?" she asked as Sakura started to scold her for pushing herself.

Akira: Join us next time in Hikari of the Dawn! Book two of the Sister Chronicles! Peace sign

Itachi: sigh If I have to do anything embarrassing I'm going to kill someone…

**Heh, then I guess we're even then! XD I already have something for you to say that embarrassing and then you get to kill someone! Let's go!**

Itachi: pulls out kunai you really are going to get hurt one of these days…

**En eh! Can't touch me! J-j-just like the bad guy in lethal weapon 2, I have diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue! I can't write graffiti, even jay walk in the streets, I can riot loot, not give a hoot and touch you sister's BLEEP continues singing**

Itachi: slaps forehead How did we get stuck with someone as annoying as you? You and Naruto are the reason people like me and almost everyone else need pills… You know that right?

**. yup!**

Akira: 0.o"

Everyone else: what a moron…

**OKAY… special moment… well anyways, I'll see you next time in Hikari of the Dawn! Stay glued to this story because next chapter is a preview of what's to come in my next story! And yes, Akira is going to have a major part in it! But, no more spoilers! Just wait to find out more!**


End file.
